Challenge Accepted
by YouSaid
Summary: There's a lot of unresolved tension between the Head Boy and Head Girl, and Emma Swan, the Slytherin Princess, puts the challenge to her Gryffindor counterpart in the hopes that he would prove himself. AU Week: Day Five. Harry Potter/Once Upon A Time Crossover. Basically, smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge Accepted**

_CS AU Week - Day Five_

Smut and Language. :)

* * *

Killian Jones woke up to the sound of a running bath. He turned over with a groan, burying his head in his pillow and trying to ignore the fact that his disciplinary partner, the very smart and annoyingly out of reach, Emma Swan, was pouring herself a bath at the ungodly hour of one o'clock in the morning.

"Swan!" he called out finally. "Put a silencing charm on those godforsaken pipes or I swear, I will take pictures of you naked and hang them in the Great Hall at breakfast."

"You're a little feisty today, Jones," her echoing voice came to him. "Last night's party in the Gryffindor Tower didn't get you laid? Pity…"

"Swan…" he said dangerously before the entrance to the ensuite opened on his side. The dorms were enchanted so that they couldn't enter each other's rooms, or be in the bathroom at the same time, but Emma stood calmly in the doorway. Her towel was wrapped around her body, leaving it mostly on display as it only fell to the tops of her thighs.

"I'll be quiet," she said finally with a grin, "If you'll admit that you actually hated that party because the Gryffindors annoy you."

"They aren't half as bloody annoying as you are," Killian hissed, sitting up. Emma's eyes widened as she took in his toned chest, but her mask was back up a second later.

"Well, if that's the way you want to play it," she shrugged, leaving the door open and heading back inside, making as much noise to bounce off the tiles as she could possibly could. He heard the pipes squealing a little longer before they closed and the soft splashing of Emma's feet in the tub reached him. He let out a soft sigh as the noise lulled, and headed back to sleep.

He was almost asleep when he heard the soft moans coming from the bathroom, along with soft splashing of water. And despite how ready he'd been to fall asleep a moment ago, a problem rose that wouldn't benefit that end. Damn that girl; she knew exactly what she was doing.

"How are you feeling, Jones?" she taunted breathlessly.

"I feel like this isn't improving our relationship, Swan," Killian answered gruffly, trying to ignore the growing bulge beneath his pants.

"Really, Jones?" she answered, her breath hitching at the end as she let out another moan, "I'd think you're rather excited to hear my voice."

Angrily, he threw off his duvet and stepped onto the floor. The girl was a damned Slytherin alright. Bloody wench was trying to make him lose control. He stormed across his room to stand in the doorway. Hogwarts' magic stopped him from entering the room, but with the door open, he had a perfect view of Emma's head thrown back as she panted, one hand clutching her creamy breast and the other swirling patterns between her legs.

His cock twitched painfully as he clenched his jaw, determined to not give in to the witch's power.

"Are you hard for me, Jones?" she asked, her eyes closed in pleasure. "Do you want to touch me?"

"I want to murder you," Jones hissed, his fist hitting the doorframe. But Merlin, her body moving like that was sorely testing him.

"Hmm, I bet you do." A soft smile snuck across her face as she lifted her leg to the edge of the tub and jerked unintentionally, water spilling from the sides of the tub.

"Tell me you were bored," Emma breathed. "Tell me you hate them. That no Gryffindor could satisfy you."

"Fine," he answered through gritted teeth, "I wanted to get out of there and go to bed on my own bed because I have a potions exam tomorrow. Are you happy?"

"No," she groaned, green eyes sparkling with lust as she stared him down, "The real reason."

"That is the…"

"I can tell when you're lying." Her movements stopped. "Come on, Jones, is it really that difficult to say?"

She didn't take her eyes off him as she slid from the water, dripping onto the tiles as she stood, completely naked mere metres from him. His eyes widened impossibly, his erection painfully hard as he watched her glide towards him like a siren.

"Killian Jones," she said his name huskily as she approached. "Admit it. You want to fuck the Slytherin Princess."

"Never," he hissed, but not moving away even as she reached the doorway. He could clearly see every tiny glistening water droplet moving over her body, dripping from her hair and pooling on the floor.

She gave him a smirk, glancing down at his prominent arousal and whispered, "Have fun."

Before grabbing her towel and using wandless magic to put out the candle, he heard him hissing, "You will pay for this Emma Swan."

"Looking forward to it," she grinned before shutting the door on him.

Killian huffed back to his bed, before getting started on the removal of what she'd done.

* * *

Killian was sitting in the Room of Requirement, doing his Transfiguration homework when he heard the creaking of the door opening. His head jolted up. No one was supposed to be able to get in here if he was using the room.

He heard the loud clunk of a bag being dropped around the corner, a zipper being lowered, and a feminine moan that was very familiar.

"Can you not keep your hand out of your pants, Swan?" Killian yelled around the corner, clutching his quill tightly in frustration. Just imagining her touching herself had him incredibly distracted.

"Killian," her voice said in surprise, a second later she was turning the corner and spotting him. "Wow, the room's getting a lot better at knowing what I want."

Without a second thought, she was in front of him, leaning against the table and caressing his confused face. "Kiss me," she ordered, but Killian didn't move, his face simply becoming a mask of anger.

"How dare you –"

She cut him off with her lips, her tongue plundering his mouth as she slipped into his lap, straddling his body and grinding down into his growing hardness. Killian could scarcely believe what was happening.

"Emma," he pulled away, his hands in the air, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Emma pulled away and frowned, "I want you pliant not arguing with me…oh."

Emma's eyes widened in shock as she realized that he wasn't a magical illusion created by the Room of Requirement, but the real Killian, doing his real Transfiguration homework.

"Shit," she whispered, climbing off him hurriedly and running around the corner to get her bag. She was out the door before Killian could say another word. But it was time for him to get his back. If she was so desperate and horny for him, it would be much too easy. He grinned and packed up his books, casting a disillusionment charm to hide the bulge in his pants along with the rest of him, and crept back to his and Emma's shared dormitory.

Emma was locked in her room and Killian had no hope of getting in there without McGonagall lifting the privacy spells. Fortunately, there was, and always had been, a vampirical loophole to those rules.

He used the charms skills they'd learnt last week to conjure up her Hufflepuff friend, Ruby's voice.

"Emma! I need your help. Something's happened with…" Damn, what was that bastard's name. He was a Slytherin Prefect… "Whale."

"Come in," she said in the moments before she opened the door. Footsteps came to the door and Emma opened it, red eyed and confused to find no one until Killian lifted his illusion and Emma grew afraid, trying to close the door on him. But his hand stopped her. And if she'd been surprised before, she was even more surprised that he was able to enter her room.

"How?" she enquired.

"Does it matter, Swan?" he answered with a grin, taking a step forward, forcing her back. "I know what you want."

"It was an accident," she protested, "I'm sorry."

"Are you though?" he enquired, closing the door behind him, "Inscendio."

All the candles in the room lit up, illuminating Emma's frightened face.

"You're a bloody tease, Swan," he hissed, backing her against her chest of drawers, breathing against her lips heavily, their proximity turning him on as he remembered the taste of her lips from not twenty minutes ago. "Get on the bed."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Payback's a bitch, Princess," Killian smirked as she hesitantly walked over to the bed. "Now you stay there, whilst I bring myself pleasure."

"Killian, don't," she whispered, her eyes already glazing over in lust as Killian pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and reached for his pants zipper just as Emma let out a soft whimper.

His hard cock sprang free, and without any further niceties, he wrapped his hand around himself and began to stroke. Killian kept his eyes fixed on Emma's lust filled face as she watched his hand moving over his length repeatedly.

"Take off your top," Killian ordered and Emma had her silver and green tie undone and her buttons undone within a split second, her lacy red bra sending a jolt of desire through him. He slowed his movements, savouring the thrill.

"The colours of the lions suit you, love," he smirked, dilated black eyes following her figure. Her hands were sitting on the waistband of her skirt, itching to delve underneath it with the show Killian was putting on, but Killian let out a disapproving noise, and she put her hands back down on the bed. He could see that she was enjoying it, and that should have made him angry. Were it not for the fact that, as she'd so brazenly taunted a few days ago, he wanted to fuck her into oblivion.

But she wanted him, too.

"Do you want to fuck me, Princess?" Killian enquired, his voice deep with lust.

"No," she whimpered, and he in no way believed her.

"Do you want to touch me?" he whispered, taking a step closer to the edge of her bed. "Do you want to feel me pressing into you…_intimately_…"

"Merlin, no," she pleaded, her back arching into the pillows as though he was already bringing her to ecstasy. "Please Killian…"

"Please, _what_, Princess?" he enquired leaning on the edge of the bed. Emma's eyes dropped to his jutting length before looking back up at him.

"Can we pretend that this isn't a competition," Emma posed, breaking from her haze for a moment. "For five minutes."

"Oh, this will be longer than five minutes, Swan," he answered, climbing onto the bed with a gleam in his eyes, "Of that I can assure you."

"But it doesn't mean anything," Emma continued, putting her hand up to stop him as he hovered over her. "We're just expelling some serious sexual tension, right?"

Killian traced his hand over the curve of her breast, tracing the red lace. "As you wish, Princess."

"Then fuck me, Jones," Emma whispered, her eyes sparkling. "And make it last."

"Don't worry, darling," he murmured as he leant down to kiss her, "You'll be feeling this all night and day. Especially when I'm versing you on the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow morning."

"Nice try, Jones," Emma grinned. "But you aren't _that_ good."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

_I actually really like this idea. If anyone wants me to continue it, just leave me a review (or review cause, you know, reviews are like cookies). There is also Scheherezade06's Once Upon a Time-Turner which is really good if you enjoy the Hogwarts approach. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Swan? Bit uncomfortable?"

Killian's voice rang through her ears as she shifted on her broom and he zoomed past, coming to a stop a few metres above her, an annoying smirk on his face. Yes. She was a little sore from last night, but that was not going to stop her from catching the snitch from right underneath his stupid nose.

"Quaffle's down the other end, Jones," Emma answered. "Unless you're mistaking your head for it."

"Ooh, bad mood Swan?" he grinned flying towards her. "One would think you weren't fucked hard enough last ni-"

"Jefferson!" Emma yelled out to a passing Slytherin beater, "Send the next bludger at Jones. Preferably his male anatomy."

"Aye aye, Captain," Jefferson saluted, flying in the opposite direction.

"You'll pay for this, Swan!" Killian shouted as he fled from the rapidly approaching enchanted ball.

"I look forward to it!"

* * *

Emma was diving for the snitch when payback came. Killian Jones, the wayward Gryffindor Chaser, dropped the bloody Quaffle on her head. She came up into the air yelling obscenities that had Professor Longbottom spluttering in his seat.

"Sorry, Professor!" Emma answered, apologetically, before shooting off in search of the snitch again. Killian had a ten minute time out for his prank. His smug grin told her he thought it was worth it.

She caught the snitch three minutes later, hovering around the Gryffindor's goal post. The Slytherin quarter of the stadium erupted, along with a smattering of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff supporters. Whilst house unity was improving, if it was Gryffindor against Slytherin, the Lions always had the popularity vote.

Heading back into the girls' change room afterwards, she quickly changed out of her robes and into a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, intending on getting back to her dorm before Jones did. She wanted that bath and she did _not_ want to have to fight him for it.

Unfortunately, when she arrived back in their common room, Killian already had the water running. His voice humming appreciatively as she heard him sink into the water.

"Killian," a sultry voice startled Emma as she headed up to her bedroom. The door was closed, but it wasn't sound-proofed. Obviously, otherwise last night wouldn't have happened. "You just had a very big victory. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Depends, are you naked, Roxanne?"

_Slut!_ Emma mouthed in disgust, ignoring the jealous tone to her thoughts. Of course she doesn't care, why would she? It was one time. He could go back to being the Whore of Gryffindor any time he wanted.

Maybe, she thought she'd worn him out enough that he'd need more than 24 hours to recover.

"Only if you're ready for me, big boy?"

_Ewwwww._

Wherever the Weasley girl had learnt to dirty talk, it obviously wasn't any good. At all. Emma had the sudden urge to vomit. The fact that the bathroom was otherwise occupied, not helping her desire to run to the toilet bowl.

A sudden wave of mischievousness rolled over her and she pulled her wand from her back pocket. With a soft wave, she pointed to where she knew the pipes were in the wall and muttered a quick, "Diffindo Aversum."

The highpitched screech of the Gryffindor girl made her chuckle. The sound of cold water spurting into the room lending a wide smile to Emma's face. As Roxanne's whimpers faded with space, probably having run out of the room while Killian scrambled for his wand, Emma, in satisfaction, began to remove her shoes and pants. She heard a few mumbled words, followed by the closing of Killian's bedroom door, footfalls, and the Secret Door of their dormitories closing, before Killian finally said, "Reparo," and fixed the cut in the pipes that Emma had made.

He swung the bathroom door open just as she was undoing her jeans.

"If you wanted her gone, you could've just said something, love," Killian smirked, blue eyes sparkling. "Although, if you were wearing less articles of clothing, I may have been tempted to offer a more, er, delightful way to introduce you to each other."

"Fuck you, Jones," Emma spat, walking away from him to find her thick sweater.

"You did, Swan," he answered, leaning in her doorway, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. She tried not to think about the way his muscles defined his body or the trails of hair leading down to… "Repeatedly. Lots of 'Don't stop, Killian's and 'Right there – ooh, fuck's going on whilst you did."

His girlish voice was admirable, as was his attempt at her accent. But she dearly hoped he wouldn't do it again. Despite the fact that she was surrounded by them, Welsh and English and Scottish and Irish, she'd yet to lose hers. At least people knew when they were about to get their asses whipped by the Head Girl.

"I recall I wasn't the only one groaning," Emma answered, eyebrows perked as she headed back towards him, abandoning her search for a top. If he was surprised by the fact that she stood before him semi-naked, he didn't show it. After all, he'd seen it all before.

"I've still got bath water that's warm," Killian suggested, almost a little hopefully.

"Unfortunately I'm not as dirty as your little girl from before_, big boy_," Emma answered, patting his semi-hard cock through his towel.

"Come on, Emma," he groaned, trying to take a step forward and cursing when he found it blocked. "Let me in."

_Oh that could mean so many things._ But he wasn't talking about the other stuff, just sex.

"She was just a groupie. Wanted to say she'd slept with the Gryffindor Captain and –"

"Well that's not my goal," Emma said sharply. "I _don't_. You're good in bed, Jones, but I'm not your private call girl."

He pouted, his hand hooking onto the edge of his towel. "I could make it so good for you, Emma."

"Don't drop the towel," Emma warned. No. She was already turned on enough by the fact that the water on his chest was slowly drying and she did not need to see the way he reacted to her. Cause then she would react to him. And things would get messy very fast. "Don't you dare, Killian Jones."

He dropped it.

"Like what you see, Swan?"

"I don't…cover yourself…" Emma's mouth went dry. In daylight he looked even better.

"Come take a bath with me." When did his voice suddenly get so alluring? "It'll make you feel so relaxed after the game."

Emma bit down on her lip before finally whispering, "Come in."

He damn near attacked her, teeth practically tearing at her lips as his tongue raced into her mouth. His hands went straight to her hips and her breast, kneading at the flesh. Fingers traced over her stomach, unzipping her jeans, and pushing them down her legs, before Killian had her pushed up against her desk. He lifted her onto it, kissing his way down her body and pulling down the cup of her bra to lick at her nipple, followed quickly by the other one, toying his fingers over them until they formed peaks against the cool air.

"Your fucking foreplay on the field had me hard the entire game, Swan," he groaned as he kissed down her stomach. She had her head thrown back in ecstasy as he continues, "Do you have any idea what it did to me? To know you still felt every moment of last night while you were on that broom."

"I wanted it to be you," Emma whispered as he kissed her hip, "I wanted it to be you pressed against me."

"Oh, I didn't satisfy you?" Killian smirked, pulling away from her body but leaving his finger brushing over the soft patch of wetness seeping through her black undies. She wriggled against him, throwing him a death glare until finally relenting, "I want more."

"I don't do _more_, Swan," he answered in vague confusion. Emma realized that might have been misconstrued and hurriedly corrected, "More of this. More sex."

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so," Killian rolled his eyes before pushing aside her panties and rolling his fingers through her wetness to find her clit. He grinned when he heard the sounds of her panting breaths and the gasps when he pushed two fingers into her. And when she gripped his hair, she held on tight enough to rip it out because those things he did with his tongue…she was coming within minutes.

"I don't think this will be just a one-time thing," Emma gasped as she came down from her high, his face still between her legs. He pulled away to look up at her, face smeared with her juices as he began to peel away her underwear.

"I agree, Princess," Killian answered, his eyes black with lust as he began to wipe his face. "You're too fucking delicious to let go that easily."

Emma pulled him up for a kiss, feeling him brushing against her core with every movement. He was hard and pulsing and she could feel his need as she touched him, only a few gently tugs and he was groaning. His hand braced on the wall behind her, he begged, "Let me fuck you, Swan. Please."

"One condition," Emma said and he groaned, pulling away, but Emma grabbed his waist, pulling him back and kissing him possessively. "I'm the only woman you take to bed from now on. Okay? If I see a naked girl, or semi-naked girl, in your bedroom, the bathroom, or the common room, not only will she probably end up with a black eye, but I will cut off your prized possession and feet it to the Giant Squid, capisce?"

"I like you when you're possessive," Killian groaned, breathing on her neck as he bit down, "It's hot."

Emma couldn't take it anymore; he was so close but not close enough. Not _in_ her. She grabbed his ass and pulled him close, impaling herself on his cock with a loud groan as he pushed his way fully inside of her.

"Merlin, Swan," Killian groaned as he thrust slowly. "You feel so bloody amazing."

"See," Emma grinned as she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, "Told you, you groaned."

"And I'll groan more," he grunted, lifting her from the dresser and backing onto her bed, "If you ride me, Princess."

Emma raised an eyebrow as Killian sat down. She slipped off him as he scrambled onto the bed, removing her bra which was starting to dig in, before returning to sink onto him, completely bare. His eyes closed in pleasure, hands going to her hips as she rose and fell over him.

"Like that," Killian groaned, eyes looking into hers as he lifted his hands to squeeze the breasts in his face. "Fuck, you're gorgeous."

"Bet you say that to all the girls," Emma said flicking her hair over her shoulder, dismissing his compliment as she pushed her hands down on his chest and proceeded to fuck him harder and undeniably faster.

"Just you," Killian whispered, but she refused to look at him, her head thrown back and mouth open as she led her hand down to where they were joined, pleasuring herself and seconds later, she fell into him, her hips jerking lazily as she rode out her orgasm.

Wordlessly, she slid down his body, taking his swollen length in her hand and pumping him slowly before giving him a cautious glance and licking the tip of his cock. She took him in deep, knowing he was close. It was less than a minute of his hand weaving through her hair, and murmured praises, before he was coming down her throat, spurting salty liquid into her mouth that she swallowed, crawling back up to lay beside him. He kissed her wearily, their essences mixing in their mouths before he whispered tiredly, "We should go…reheat that bath."

"Later," Emma acquiesced, yawning as she pulled the quilt up over them. With a cheeky grin she whispered, "I'm well and truly relaxed now."

"I bet you are, Princess," Killian murmured, hardly realizing that she'd flung her arm over him in search of body heat. He was almost asleep. "I bet you are…"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stirred awake, finding the bed wrinkled next to her, sheets warm, but no Killian Jones. She groaned and rolled over, her body protesting the movement, but going along with it anyway. When she walked over to the bathroom, she found Killian already soaking in the bath. Emma didn't hesitate to walk over and slip in across from him. It took him a moment, but he finally peeked open one eye and murmured, "Sleep Beauty awakens."

"Mmm," she moaned, resting into the steaming water that smelt of cinnamon. When that registered, she froze, looking directly at him as she said, "You put my bath salts in here."

"Appears I did," Killian answered, shuffling to look at her, his hands reaching to run along her calf beneath the water as they rested against his legs.

"I was wondering why they kept disappearing," Emma raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had such feminine tastes, Jones."

"It's a nice smell," he answered defensively, fingers trailing up her leg once more. "Besides, my owl flew off one day and never came back, so I can't exactly order more."

"School owls," Emma reminded him.

"Like I'm bothered to walk all the way up to the owlery," Killian rolled his eyes. "By the way, I haven't seen your little cretin around here lately."

"Don't mention her," Emma answered, with a scowl, "She's going to appear now…look what you did!" Emma's black cat, Midnight, appeared in the doorway of the bathroom with a soft _meow_. Both Killian and Emma turned their heads to see her sitting there.

Killian finally said apprehensively, "I think your cat is the devil."

"Then don't fucking go and speak of her," Emma grunted. "Midnight, go chase some mice."

The cat merely eyed her beadily before taking a few hesitant steps back and leaving them alone.

"She's my cat and she even creeps me out," Emma answered with a slight shiver. Killian answered her by pulling her closer, water sloshing out of the bath. With her legs on either side of him, pressed against him intimately once more, Emma groaned, "I'm sore, can't we wait until later."

"Are you sure, love?" Killian smirked, pressing his lips against her collarbone, his nose rubbing against her wet skin. "You don't want more pleasure?"

"Later," she murmured, latching her ands around his neck as she leant down to kiss him, "Please?"

"What will you do to make it up to me?"

Emma gave him a smirk before nibbling on his ear as she whispered her dirty plans to him.

* * *

"The hero of Slytherin appears!" Jefferson yelled, clapping Emma on the back as she sat down. Ruby came rushing over to hug her, Graham tailing behind her, as their end of the Slytherin table erupted into loud cheers and congratulations.

Emma sat down in between Graham and Ruby, reaching for the baked pumpkin in the centre of the table and the flagon of butterbeer that Graham had snuck up their end of the table.

"Where've you been all afternoon?" Graham enquired, a frown upon his face. "I know you won and all, but we do have an Transfiguration Assessment we were supposed to practice for."

"Oh, shit, we did," Emma froze, looking up at her friend apologetically, "Sorry. I was dead tired and kind of just…collapsed."

"Oh, okay…" Graham's face fell, and Emma would've thought harder about it, had Killian Jones not chosen that moment to boisterously enter the Great Hall followed by 100 galleons worth of Weasley Fireworks. Emma rolled her eyes at the display as a bunch of girls in the Hall began tittering and McGonagall swooped down on Jones to reprimand him. A soft smile touched the corner of her lips and Emma wouldn't have noticed, if Ruby hadn't seized up beside her, her hand locking on her wrist in shock.

"What is that smile for?" she whispered in Emma's ear, low enough for no one else to hear. "Did you finally give in?"

"No," Emma answered defensively, and Ruby gave her a doubtful look. So Emma turned it on it's head, "_He_ finally gave in."

"Ooh!" Ruby grinned wolfishly, nudging her conspiratorially. "Girls never say anything after they've been with him. It's all very hush hush. I want the inside goss."

"Well, he won't be having any other _girls_ for a while," Emma answered, eyes searching for him, pleased to see that despite the girls fawning over him, he wasn't leading any of them on, squeezing into his seat between David and Leroy with a warm smile.

"Oh, Emma," Ruby laughed, "It appears you have him wrapped around your little finger."

Emma grinned.

* * *

"So, once you've made my bed, I need my clothes put away – "

"When you told me your intentions for me, Swan, becoming your own personal house elf was not one of them," Killian answered, disgruntled, before realizing he'd opened her underwear drawer and growing rather distracted. Emma smirked over her book.

"I believe there's a party in Gryffindor Tower, if you wanted to…"

"Swan," he growled as she approached. She smiled softly, kissing his rough cheek, "Go to your room, I'll be there shortly."

Emma took a moment to get changed into some lingerie before mussing up her hair and applying some bright lip gloss. Despite the fact that she knew she didn't have to, she felt an urge to impress Killian. It could have been to do with the fact that she really wanted him to stay in her/his bed because of the pleasure they gave and received, but it was also kind of a part of her that didn't want to be left. She knew it was just sex. But she hadn't had more than one time of _just sex_ with anyone since Neal.

And she didn't expect anything of Killian, just that, for now, he didn't go seeking fun elsewhere.

She diminished the lights in her room and the bathroom, and headed into Killian's room, only to find the way blocked.

"Jones?"

"Yes, Princess?" His low voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Invite me in?" she asked softly.

"Come in, Swan," he answered sinfully, and Emma stepped in, closing the door behind her and entering the soft candlelit room.

"Bit of mood lighting, eh Jones?" Emma joked as she walked towards the end of his bed.

"Just a bit of ambie –" He cut of abruptly, his mouth falling open when he saw her, and Emma felt a flush creeping over her skin. It was just red and black lingerie - a little lacy - nothing to have heart palpitations over. Although, she did see his pants bulging against the seam. With a grin, she climbed onto the edge of the bed, stalking forward like he was her prey.

"You know you don't have to impress me," Killian whispered against her cheek as he followed her jawbone. "You're an impressive woman on your own, Swan."

"But I wanted to have a little more fun," Emma answered, with a pout, reaching down to unzip his jeans and slide her hand into his boxers, wrapping around his length and tugging none too gently. "Don't tell me you don't like it."

"I fucking love them, Swan," Killian groaned, reaching up to grope at her breasts, eyes glancing up at her imploringly, with lust emanating from their depths. "Let me tear them off you."

Emma nodded with a wide grin and a second later (probably with the aid of his wandless magic) her bra was sitting in two pieces on the floor, her panties joining soon after.

Her back bowed as Killian teased his tongue over her nipples, her hands threading into his dark hair as she ground down into his lap. His hands were kneading her bare ass as she once more reached down into his pants.

"I don't want to come by your hand, love," Killian groaned as she stroked him. He pushed his pants off, onto the floor near her destroyed bra, and flipped her onto her back, a cheeky grin on his face. "I want to sink _deep_ into you, writhing beneath me and begging me to come inside of you."

"Fine," Emma rolled her eyes, yawning. Killian's hand tightened on her waist as he reached up to bring her neck to his lips.

"What did you have in mind, Princess?"

Emma grinned, rolling over until she was staring at his deep brown headboard and her ass was pressing against his hard cock. Killian groaned as he slid his hand between her legs, wetness coating his fingertips.

"Merlin, Swan, you're always so wet for me," Killian hissed, as Emma pushed herself up onto her elbows, his cock brushing over her entrance as he positioned himself. "I won't go easy."

"I never asked you to," Emma answered coyly over her shoulder and in one swift movement he was buried to the hilt inside of her. Emma started to rethink her decision when she felt the burn of him stretching her, but then he was moving and conscious thought fled her. All her thoughts centered on was the pleasure of him sliding in and out of her, roughly kneading her skin, his grunts echoing the slap of skin on skin as she breathed erratically.

"Jones," she groaned reaching up for purchase on the headboard, waves of ecstasy falling through her.

"Killian, love," he answered, with another grunt, his thrusts growing more stunted as he felt her muscles clamp around him, "Fuck."

"Make me come," Emma pleaded and his hand reached around to find her sensitive nub, rubbing at it until Emma was mewling, eyes squeezed shut as she felt her orgasm building inside of her.

She came apart with cry of pleasure, Killian's hips still pumping into her as she rode out her pleasure. It was a few more seconds before he let a drawn out groan escape him, a murmured, 'Fuck' and stilled inside her, coating her walls with his come just as Emma slumped onto the soft quilt on his bed.

It was a few moments before he withdrew from her, grabbing his wand and cleaning them off quickly as he muttered a sneaky "Reparo" aimed at her bra, and dropped his wand, returning to the bed to find her sitting up against the pillows, looking up at him with a satisfied tiredness across her face.

She moved to get up and get into her pjs, but surprisingly, Killian simply grabbed a t-shirt from the chest against the wall and threw it at her, picking up his boxers and reaching beneath his pillow for his pajama pants. Emma was still holding his shirt in confusion when he pulled back the quilt.

"It's a shirt, Swan," Killian murmured, his tired voice carrying a little more huskiness than usual. "You wear it."

"I was gonna go back to my room…" Emma murmured, looking over at him with a furrowed brow.

"It's too late," Killian answered, settling on his pillows. "You're tired."

She was; she couldn't argue with that. So despite the inklings that staying the night meant a little bit more than either of them had agreed to, Emma threw his shirt over her head and climbed under the quilt with him.

And when he pulled her into his arms, his chest warm against her back, she found herself curving into him, her hand covering his on her stomach. Just as she was drifting into sleep, she felt his fingers lacing into hers.

Midnight strolled in an hour later, peeking into Killian's room and eyeing the couple with a strange amount of curiosity.

For a cat, that is…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys! Quick note, I had a guest review questioning my sorting. Note, I am not the Pottermore Quiz when it comes to sorting. I however, got sorted into Slytherin, and I'm not evil sahhh.

Emma is in Slytherin, along with Jefferson, and Whale (and Neal). Regina also was.

Graham, Abigail, Ruby, Aurora and Nova are in Hufflepuff.

David, Snow, Killian, Smee, Mulan and Grumpy are in Gryffindor.

Belle, Blue, Phillip, Robin and Tinkerbell in Ravenclaw.

Hope that clears some things up. :)

By the way, thank you all so much for your reviews and follows. I love them even if I'm not replying, I'm just really busy. :) xx

* * *

When Killian woke up on Sunday morning, Emma Swan was splayed across him. It wasn't graceful, and certainly unbefitting of such a woman to be lying in what seemed to be her own drool, snoring softly with her hair in disarray.

Killian almost laughed at the absurdity, before realizing what he'd actually done last night.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Easy, simple and practical. But now that he was watching her, drooling on him, and not feeling an ounce of regret, it was disconcerting. She was beautiful – astonishingly so – but she was irritating, with so much money that she didn't even know what to do with, and quite frankly, she needed to take a step down of her high horse and…

Oh.

That's what she'd done last night. His brow furrowed as he watched her. She hadn't just come to him brazenly, but she'd dressed up, or down depending on how you were looking at it. And her expression when she'd said she'd meet him in his room… his cheek burned where she'd kissed him. So simple, domestic.

That's not what they were supposed to be.

That was _more._

Fucking feelings.

He shuffled and Emma stirred awake, wriggling as she struggled into consciousness which didn't do much to easy his morning problem that was pressed against her stomach. He groaned in discomfort as Emma froze. She shot up, turned away from him, a flush glowing on her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"For…"

"I drooled," Emma murmured, moving to get off the bed but Killian simply pulled her back by her waist, rolling her over onto her back. Maybe he could get those feelings out if he could get her out of his system. Fuck her to fulfillment.

Although, surprisingly, he doubted he'd ever be fully satisfied.

"No, morning breath, I feel disgusting," Emma groaned, eyes screwed shut.

"Get over yourself, Swan," Killian answered, rubbing her drool off his chest and onto the shirt that she was wearing before creeping his hand up the material, tracing over her stomach and cupping her breast. Her brow furrowed; she must have noticed his change in tone from last night.

"What's up with you?" Emma enquired.

"I want to fuck, Swan, not spill my guts like you're the bloody school counselor," Killian answered, a little angrily, pushing her shirt up over her soft mounds and lowering his lips to tug on her nipple with his teeth, perhaps a little rougher than normal and Emma hissed.

"Gentle, Jones."

"You don't like it gentle, though, do you Swan," he leered up at her, and Emma seemed to have had enough, pushing him away forcefully and tugging his shirt back down over her body.

"I'm going to go bathe," Emma said haughtily with one glance at Killian whose face was stone hard, concealing every conflicting feeling inside of him. "And no, you aren't coming with me."

"Pity," Killian answered snarkily, "I do so like your pretty cunt."

Emma's eyes flashed in anger as she pulled his shirt over her head and threw it at him, walking into the bathroom, naked. "Fuck you, Jones."

"You loved it," he yelled at her in frustration.

"Note the past tense," Emma answered before the door slammed shut.

Killian clutched his shirt to himself, falling back into his pillows with a sigh. It smelt like her.

And no. That had no effect on him whatsoever.

* * *

"Oh fuck," Emma hissed as she cut herself on the parchment she was unscrolling. "Graham, why could you not have just come and got me yesterday. We needed to study for this…"

"Well, you were tired," he shrugged, a defeated edge to his slump into his seat that Emma barely noticed. In the empty charms classroom on the fourth floor, they were meant to be practicing, but she couldn't figure out why Killian had been acting the way he had this morning. Not unless he…no…

"Graham," Emma began, folding her arms and sitting her head atop them, "Have you ever had a no-strings attached arrangement?"

Graham almost choked on air, adorably blushing as he finally spat out, "Er…what?"

"You know," Emma continued brashly, not seeing how uncomfortable Graham was with the situation. "Friends with benefits etc." More like enemies with benefits in her case, but…

"You have!" Graham's blush had turned sheepish and Emma picked up on it in a second, a sneaky grin crossing her face, "Who?"

"Emma, I don't…"

"Well it has to be someone in your house, cause otherwise you wouldn't have been able to do the deed," Emma grinned, glad of the distraction for a little while as she tried to decipher who it could possibly be. "We can rule out Ruby, because eww. I'll deal with a lot, but sleeping with your own cousin is not cool. Who else…not Abigail? Cause bro, that was enough drama with the whole David and Snow thing…"

"No, it's not Abigail, or Ruby, or Nova or anyone else in Hufflepuff."

"Not in Hufflepuff?" Graham cringed, knowing he shouldn't have given away that fact.

"Belle?"

"No, Ravenclaw dorms are too difficult to get into. Plus, she's definitely got a thing for the Potions Professor."

"Gold?" Emma blanched. "That's disgusting. Eww. Okay, that rules out Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and I know for a fact that you detest all Snakes except me and Jefferson…" Emma fluttered her eyelashes at him mockingly before stopping. "Wait, it's not Jefferson is it? Do you bat for the other team? Why did you never tell me –"

"Merlin, Emma, it's Regina!"

Emma let that sink in for a moment before her mouth dropped open in horror, "What do you mean _is_."

"I mean…er…was…"

"No, you said _is_," Emma pointed out accusingly. "Are you seriously still…Merlin, that's…that's…"

Emma caught sight of his face and trailed off, "Not my business."

"Emma," Graham sighed.

"No, really, it's not," Emma answered. "If there's one person I don't want to hear about, it's Regina Mills. Just know I don't like it. You know the kind of person she is. Plus, she's not exactly a student anymore."

And Emma couldn't help it. She didn't know why she was in such a terrible mood, but she spat, "Is that why you're acing Alchemy?"

Graham spluttered, "No..I…"

"It is!" Emma's eyes widened as she stood up in shock. "I can't believe you!"

"Emma please…"

"No, stay right there Humbert," Emma answered, holding up her hand. "I'm going to go de-brief with…well I can't exactly debrief with Ruby, can I…" Emma groaned, snatching the scroll of notes from under Graham's nose.

"Good luck with your exam, Graham," she finally sighed, "I'll find a new partner."

* * *

Killian Jones was out beneath the Whomping Willow, charmed twigs shaped like hawks battling above him. When Emma approached the Gryffindors lying on the ground beneath the docile tree, David and Killian let out a raucous yell before one pile of sticks fell to the ground and Killian's charmed animal rose victorious.

"Nice try, Dave," Killian laughed, clapping him on the back as David sighed and turned over, looking at someone lying in the grass. The boy's face smiled as he leant down, body moving as though he was making out with someone. Killian's disgusted face and call of, 'Get a room!' proved her thoughts. It also meant that the person she was looking for was currently getting her face eaten of by her boyfriend.

"Snow!" Emma called, walking over the hill, "I need you!"

"Good afternoon, Swan," Killian called with his cool indifference that Emma had become so used to not hearing. It sent an uneasy shiver down her spine.

"Hello, Jones," she answered with a slight raised eyebrow. "Could you please disentangle Snow and David, so I may speak to my friend."

"You have a friend?" he asked, hand clapping over his mouth. "Swan, I'm shocked. And a Gryffindor no less."

"Jones, if you don't shut up –"

"Okay, okay, I'm here," Snow said, coming up for air, her dark hair in disarray. She gave a soft smile. "Hey Emma."

"I need a transfiguration partner," Emma said, pleading with her eyes. "Please…"

"I'm sorry, Ems," Snow said with a soft sigh, "But I'm already partnered with David, we've been working on it for weeks so…"

Killian snorted as Emma did. Working. Sure. Working various muscles that had absolutely nothing to do with turning each other into stone.

"Fine," Emma sighed, "Thanks anyway…"

She began to walk away when she heard the soft sound of feet on grass. Killian Jones' voice came up behind her, "Hey Swan!"

Emma groaned and spun around, "What?" she lashed.

"Whoa, cut the venom," Killian raised his hands in surrender. "Class loner remember, I've got no partner."

_Merlin, she could not seriously be considering this._

"Dorm in an hour," Emma said, "Don't be late."

"As you wish, Swan," he mockingly bowed, but Emma thought she saw a genuinely happy twinkle sparkling in his eye.

* * *

He shouldn't have offered. He had to be a glutton for punishment. But as much as he'd hated the mere thought of her in his bed, in his shirt, waking up beside him this morning, that image had been stuck in his head all day. And with each passing moment, the idea had grown more and more welcome.

That didn't mean it was happening again anytime soon. He wasn't even sure if Emma would want him after the asshole he'd been that morning. Look at him; so concerned about her feelings.

But he would never have her unless she wanted him. And gods, he wanted her still.

When he entered their shared common room, Emma was standing with her brow furrowed in an adorable crease, wand pointed at the massive ceiling-high tapestry, as she muttered in frustration, "Induresco!"

Killian almost laughed when nothing happened and she threw a little hissy fit, but against his immediate reaction (to tease her and get a rise out of her), he opted to walk towards her, making his presence known with a quick, "Let me help you with that, Swan."

Emma spun round, a soft blush of embarrassment tinting her cheeks. "Jones, I didn't hear you."

"No doubt," he answered, walking steadily towards her, "Now, the tapestry, love, before you have to turn me to stone. No offense, but I'd prefer everything on me to remain _intact_."

Killian watched her try to not shiver, but he smirked as it came through anyway. When she put her back to him, Killian sidled closer, hands on her arms, stroking up and down in what was supposed to be a soothing motion. Emma however, seized up at his touch.

"Relax, darling," he whispered, breath against her ear. Her body lined up against his, heel to toe, hip to hip, back to chest… "Just breathe."

"But I'm turning it to stone," she hissed.

"So, you need to _not_ be stone," Killian continued, his hands travelling along her arms, folding his hands around hers on her wand, raising it slowly to point at the tapestry. "Be as fluid as you can be, Swan, your hard exterior should be shed and transferred into your wand."

"Are you insulting me, Jones?"

Still, she didn't tear herself from his partial embrace.

"I'm speaking the truth, love," he answered in the same soft tone, tender almost, "Don't deny your walls, I have them too. Now, push them away and into your magic."

A smile crept onto his face as she clutched her wand tightly for a moment before letting it go. You could see the moment she relaxed, and for the first time, when she murmured, "Induresco", the tapestry on the wall turned into cracked stone.

An excited yelp escaped her as she jumped up and spun around to face Killian, her eyes sparkling as she threw her arms around his neck. Killian almost fell backwards in surprise. Talk about walls down!

"Concratulations, Swan," he grinned, muffled by her hair. "I'm glad you learnt how to do the spell the day before the exam."

She pulled away a little sheepish, "I'm terrible at Transfiguration. I stressed myself out so much for my OWLs just so…"

"So…"

"My family wanted me to do transfiguration. Become an Auror, rid ourselves of Slytherin taint," Emma explained lowly, stepping back, her eyes fixated on the rug.

"Swan," he said, a little pity in his voice, "If you needed help…you should've just asked."

"We weren't exactly cordial two days ago, Jones," she answered with a raised eyebrow, looking up at him. "Couldn't very well ask my worst enemy for help."

"And we aren't anymore?" Killian hesitantly asked. "Enemies, that is."

"Depends," Emma said with a coy smile, "Are you going to stop being such an asshat?"

"Maybe?" he answered teasingly. He liked her. Oh Merlin. The flirting, the teasing. He fucing _liked _her. Bad idea, Jones. Excruciatingly bad idea. "Yes."

"Well, then," Emma answered with a satisfied nod, "I suppose we don't have to be enemies. Now, I'm going to turn you to stone. Induresco."

Killian felt himself seizing up and a second later his eyesight went blank. But his heart was still beating. Bloody hell, it was the worst feeling in the world. After what felt like an eternity, he felt himself melting, opening hs eyes to an amused girl with her arms crossed in front of him.

"Swan," he murmured dangerously, waiting until he regained feeling in his legs. "You are meant to warn me."

"Where's the fun in that?" she enquired impishly, tapping her wand against her lip. A lip that he desperately wanted to kiss. And when his feet were free, and he surged forward, that's exactly what he did.

Emma's hand flew into his hair messing it up after the stone had made it flat, her cool fingers combatting his heat, her nails raking against his scalp. He groaned into her mouth, biting down on her lower lip and tugging it hard enough to draw blood. Her sharp grunt of pain told him he had and his eyes widened. Pulling away, he let go of the hard grip on her hips that he had, but Emma simply looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, sucking on the small wound as she dove in to his neck, kissing him softly as she massaged the back of his head. He groaned at the sensations, but he didn't know what he was feeling. It was wrong to do this with her if he wasn't sure what he felt…

"I want you," she breathed against his neck, pushing her hips against his. And whaever thoughts he had were wiped from his mind. Her blonde hair falling about her shoulders, the green eyes looking up at him in lustful expectation before she smirked, lowering her hand to rub against his crotch, the soft bulge growing larger under her touch.

"Emma," he groaned, but she simply took his lips back. Kissing him for a moment, she slid her free hand into his and began to pull away, leading him up to their rooms. She must have caught sight of the slight apprehension in his eyes because she gave him a sensual smile and pulled him close in the stairwell. "You're already hard for me," she reasoned, her fingers playing over him again. He leaned up, his lips tracing her jaw.

"You don't need induresco to make me hard, Swan," he whispered against the shell of her ear.

"You did _not_…" Emma's gobsmacked face made him laugh.

"Joking, Swan!" he answered with a wide grin, and she simply rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs. After a moment he heard her saying, "You coming Jones?"

"Not until you do, Swan."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Heeeeeey. :) New Chappie for you all. Just wanna say, I love you, and enjoy! xx

* * *

When Emma woke up the next morning, she thought she might find Killian snoring next to her. Instead, when she blinked open her eyes, slit-like yellow eyes were staring at her unblinkingly.

She shot backwards with a yelp, but the movement didn't even frighten Midnight.

"Jones, you let the fucking cat in."

Emma could swear she saw Midnight scowling at her, but turned away in a split second. She expected to hear something from the bathroom or from Killian's room, but with a quick once over, she realized he was already gone. She tried not to let it affect her, pursing her lip instead and taking a quick shower before heading out to breakfast. She didn't see him there and despite Ruby talking animatedly beside her, she worried.

She knew she shouldn't. But, Emma supposed, she'd grown used to his presence.

That, and she hoped he'd turn up before the Transfiguration assessment in period two. Because whatever happened, she did _not_ want to fail.

She had a free period first up, so she went out and watched David and Snow practicing as she turned various leaves to stone. When it came time for them to go to class, she searched the twenty people filing in for the familiar mop of black hair. Her heart fell when he wasn't there. And time ticked on, person after person being tested, and her finally rocked up twenty minutes late, just as their names were being called.

Professor Rain was just about to give him and Emma an absent mark when he pulled out hi want and apologized emptily, "Got caught up in Potions."

"I'll speak with Professor Gold," Rain said and Killian shrugged as Emma walked over to him.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she hissed as they crossed the room.

He didn't answer; his mouth in a tight line as he continued on.

"Demonstrate of individual articles of clothing, then entire body," Rain articulated. "Killian first."

Their assessment went by in silence. They should've both gotten EEs, but Killian didn't seem joyous about the prospect. The second class let out, he grabbed his bag and was gone. Snow tried to grab her on the way out but she muttered something about a headache and the hospital wing before following Killian.

She was stealthy when she realized Killian wasn't heading back to the Common Room. Instead, he travelled along sparsely populated corridors towards the seventh floor, where the room of requirement appeared for him. Knowing it was only by chance she had entered before, she slipped in behind him before the door could disappear. Her eyes barely had a chance to adjust before his body slammed her into the wall.

"You shouldn't be here," Killian hissed, his forehead pressed against hers. Emma felt herself shivering at the coldness in his voice and his warm breath on her face. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see that you were alright," Emma breathed, looking for his eyes that were hardened in anger. Anger at what, she had no idea. It couldn't be her…just because she'd followed him…

"Don't lie," he breathed, tilting his head and placing a gentle kiss to his chin. "You _wanted_ me."

For some reason, that irked her. Sure, most of the time it was just sex between them. But just because she'd said no feelings, didn't mean that she didn't care. Something was bothering him deeply and she wanted to help him…

"I want to help you," Emma answered, turning her head from his burning lips. She wormed her way out from the cage of his body and went to dump her bag on the desk. They were in a room that was luxuriously decorated in deep browns and warm tones. There were lounges and books and chess and a large bed in the corner. It looked homely. Much more homely that Killian's own room. It seemed strange that he had conjured this place.

"I don't need any help, Swan," he answered, that self-satisfied smirk on his face, but it lacked his usual teasing tone. And when he grabbed her arm to pull her back, his lips harsh upon hers, she tried to pull away, until she realized, maybe she could help him in this way. If something pained him, maybe she could distract him for an hour.

He pulled at her tire, tore at her shirt, buttons flying across the room in his haste to get lost in her. And she treated him equally, throwing his jumper to the floor, his shirt and tie following. He carried her to the bed the minute she had her shoes off, his lips sucking a pattern down her body; teeth grazing over skin. She was sure his hands would leave bruises, not to mention the bites he was leaving against her neck as his fingertips pulled at her stockings and skirt.

He didn't say anything. Simply growled and groaned with a storm raging behind his eyes as he finally pulled her panties from her and plunged two fingers inside her wet channel abruptly, Emma cried out in pain and pleasure before murmuring, "Merlin, Jones. Slow down."

"I want you to come for me," he answered gruffly in response, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he still refused to look at her. But he thrust into her through his pants and she could feel him, hard and ready, against her leg.

"Inside me," Emma whispered, trying to look at him, reaching her hand up to thread through his hair. "I want to come with you inside me." Her other hand was trying to reach his pants, but his arms was in the way.

"You come, then you get my cock," he answered, lifting up and pushing himself down her body. His eyes were focused on what he was doing as he lowered his tongue to join his fingers. Despite the confusion over what was wrong with him, Emma couldn't deny her pleasure, and fell apart within moments as Killian licked at her folds.

In the next second, he was pushing off his pants and lining up at her entrance. He groaned loudly as he eased himself into her, his arms coming down to brace himself on the bed. Emma ran her hands up the soft muscle to find purchase on his shoulders as he began to move. His thrusts were rough, sheathing himself fully inside her each time. And even as she stared at his face, he stared away. At anything else. At the quilt, at her stomach.

And then she felt the soft water droplet fall onto her breast.

Then another.

Her hand slid behind his neck, and gently coaxed his face upwards. The fight was going out of him. She could feel it as his thrusts slowed. As his body broke and she pulled his forehead to hers.

"Killian," she whispered, pleading with him. "Let me in."

"I can't," he breathed, his hips stuttering as he finally looked at her with watery eyes. He brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek; his finger upon her lips. "But gods, you are beautiful."

He brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss and Emma bent with him, their hips undulating against each other in a firm dance. Emma's hands ran up and down his sides, tracing the firmness of his body as he moved over her. His tongue delved into her mouth as though he was savouring her taste. Languidly; softly.

"Emma," he murmured as his lips trailed down her neck. "What are you doing to me?"

"What do you…fuck…" His hips stuttered as he heard her moan of pleasure. She could feel him growing closer and began to urge him onwards. "Let me feel you, Killian. Come for me. Please."

She thought it might have been the please, but the next second, she felt him freeze as he came, stilling inside of her as he kissed gently over the bites he'd made earlier. His hand moved down to her again, still making sure that she too, came to completion. He stayed inside of her though, as he rubbed at her clit, her body shuddering beneath him until she whispered softly, "Thank you, Killian."

"I'm sorry, love," he answered, kissing her softly on the forehead before rolling off her. Emma wasn't sure what he was apologising for. His tears or his roughness…He crawled to the edge of the bed, already looking for his pants, but Emma wasn't letting him get away that easily. Sliding over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled his boxers and pants back on.

"Hey," she murmured, kissing his shoulder gently. "You can tell me."

"I can barely think about it, Swan," he answered softly, "I'm not sure if I'm willing to talk about it."

"It might help."

"Maybe it would," Killian sighed. "But Emma, we have rules."

"The rules don't encompass talking," Emma pointed out as he turned to face her. She gave him a soft smile, taking his hands and pulling him towards her. "Come on."

She settled against the pillows as he did, pulling his arm around her shoulders, Emma rested her head against his bare chest. A little cold, she pulled the quilt over herself, but not him. Perhaps that was a little too comfortable.

Except, whilst they were just sitting there in silence, he started rubbing circles on her shoulder, leaning his chin onto her head, so that when he finally spoke, his voice vibrated through her.

"Milah Gold," he murmured finally, his voice cracking on the last syllable. "She was a few years above us."

"I remember her," Emma answered, playing with his fingers. "She was beautiful. Hufflepuff Prefect, she caught the snitch before me once."

Killian let out a breath of a chuckle. "We were together," he finally said. "Before the…"

"Oh…" Emma let out a breath of air. Everyone knew about that accident. The party in the dungeons where Pan had snuck in Dreamshade. In its most potent form. Everyone knew the drug was dangerous, but some…less so than others…

Suffice it to say that his expulsion was evident.

But it didn't change the slow deterioration of Milah's health. And when she died, the school had held a memorial. Two weeks later, Killian's brother, the then Head Boy, Liam, was killed outside the leaky cauldron in a hit and run.

"I never knew, Killian," Emma whispered, "I'm sorry."

"And of course, Gold blames me for taking her to the party in the first place," Killian muttered in contempt. "Just because he was absent for half of her life. Man thought his daughter was his property…and likes to fail me because of it."

"That's not fair," Emma's brow furrowed as she turned to face him, leaning up on her hands. Killian's eyes flickered over her body as the sheet fell before finding her face once again. "Can't you speak to McGonagall and complain?"

"Because complaining about the Potions Professor has _ever_ worked," he answered sarcastically. "Look at what happened with Potter and Snape. Man ended up a hero."

"I highly doubt Gold is a hero," Emma rolled her eyes, as Killian sighed. "Hey," she whispered again, lifting her hand to his chin. "I'm glad you told me."

"Thanks for listening, Swan," he answered with a sad smile, his blue eyes searching hers. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, not missing the return of her surname. With a little apprehension, she realized she'd used his name a lot today.

"We're going to be late to Muggle Studies if we don't go now," Emma said, pulling away.

"I might give it a miss," Killian answered with an apologetic look. "I think I just need some…time."

"Okay," Emma said, climbing off the bed and reaching for her clothes. "I'll see you this afternoon. You have Divination and then a free, right?"

"Yeah," he answered, sitting up. "I'll see you in the dorm."

"Okay," she answered, slipping her stockings back on, repairing her shirt and redressing in record speed. She grabbed her bag and was just heading towards the door as she tied her hair into a high ponytail when Killian spoke once more.

"Oh, and Emma," Killian called, getting off the bed, a genuine smile creeping onto his face, "Thank you, again."

She smiled, wondering what that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach was, before closing the door and heading off to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Love you guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows! Kisses! xo**

* * *

Emma Swan was not afraid of many things. Care of Magical creatures had taught her to love many fearsome creatures, and her upbringing in the muggle world had taught her that evil wasn't born it was made. Which meant that the only thing she feared, was rendering that false. She feared Slytherin. She feared circumstance – because that was what made evil. And she didn't want to be evil.

But most of all, she feared Killian Jones. Because there was something about him that made her feel…_feelings_. And those were the most dangerous of all.

Her parents had abandoned her. Pure-blood, rich, having everything in the world. And they had left her to the system to be raised by families who didn't care. Until her eleventh birthday. When Professor McGonogall came and sorted everything out. And she had gone to the UK, to Hogwarts and been sorted into Slytherin.

And over time, drips and drabs of her family had appeared, along with an inheritance that as a poor child, she could've scarcely dreamed of. And expectations. So many expectations to remove the Slytherin taint from her family's name because of the link they had with the Death Eaters in the war. She refused to take on their name. She was her own person.

Which was why, when she went back to her dorm that afternoon, she tried not to think about her feelings for Killian. Because when she did, she thought of how much they reminded her of Neal. And when she thought of Neal, she thought of abandonment, and her parents, and her…just a whole bunch of shit that she didn't want to deal with. Because that was the kind of stuff that made evil.

"Hey Swan!" Killian's voice came into the common room as the door shut. "I brought you hot chocolate with cinnamon. Went specially to the kitchens for it – what's wrong?"

Emma was standing against the window, her eyes glazed over in thought. So much so that she barely heard Killian's voice as he asked her questions and put the hot cocoa on her bedside table. His hand touched her shoulder and Emma spun around, her eyes wide. Killian pulled his arm away as though burned, and Emma noticed exactly what she'd done to him. His hand was red, and shiny. She _had_ burned him.

"Stay away from me," Emma answered, walking straight past him before he could say anything else. She hadn't realized before, but now she was shaking. Shit. He shouldn't be affecting her like this.

"Emma, what the fuck?" Killian asked, standing there in shock, his hands held out in question as his brow furrowed adorably.

_No. Not adorably_.

"Get out," she whispered, standing out of his path. "Now."

"Swan, please," he reached for her again, and Emma saw it this time. The visible scarlet magic that emanated her. And Killian flinched.

"I'll be next door," he said with a gulp. "When you need me."

"I don't," she answered adamantly as her door shut. And even when he was gone, she repeated again, "I don't."

And the cup of warm cocoa soothed her for a moment. But then that moment was gone, and she curled up in her cold bed. Alone.

"I don't," she breathed.

* * *

Killian was reading over the muggle studies notes he'd skimmed from Snow when he heard it. The sound of rustling as something was pushed underneath the door from the bathroom. Killian almost didn't realize what it was until he heard Emma's soft voice saying from behind the door.

"I'm going down to dinner."

That was it. He hopped off the bed, not exactly hungry, and retrieved the letter. It was covered in her messy scrawl. She still used pen, refusing to use a quill and ink unless it was absolutely required. He smiled at the fact that he knew that little quirk about her. That is until he opened the letter and his face fell with the first sentence.

_Killian,_

_You told me about Milah. I feel it's only fair I tell you about Neal._

_If you were with Milah, undoubtedly, you'd know about her cousin's, er less than savoury record. I didn't. And I was fifteen, and young and in love and I thought he was my whole world. I gave everything to him __and he gave a little more to me than he intended__ until he left me. Disappeared for no good reason and left me with nothing __just like my parents__._

_He came back two weeks ago. And I used you to face that. I'm sorry. But you are good, if that helps._

_I said no feelings, Killian, and I meant it. You agreed and I think we have the same reason. Which is why this has to end. We can't keep going because you and I both know this will end up more, which neither of us want. _

_So. I'm going to come back tonight, and I don't want you to tell me you've read this. I'll know you have, if you just go back to treating me how you used to. I don't mind the distain, and I'll try to withstand the innuendo. Because it's better that way. It's better if we pretend this didn't happen._

_It's the only way for me to stay sane._

_Em__Swan. _

Killian scrunched the paper into his fist in anger when he was finished. He wasn't too sure who he was angry at. Gold, Milah, Neal, Emma, the gods if there were any. He just couldn't take in what he was reading. He smoothed the paper out again and read it with a clearing mind. It was logical. Of course it was. Cool and calculated Emma Swan made logical decisions.

_It had been completely illogical to get involved in the first place_.

She'd been hurting, she said. She'd used him to expel her hurt and frustrations. And hadn't he done the same? Hadn't he been in a constant circle of pain from the moment Milah died. And when Liam went, it was a means to keep the pain at bay. The parties; the sex.

Until her.

He threw the paper at the wall as he jumped out of bed. He stalked across the room twice before he realized his nails were digging into his palms. Fuck her. Fuck her and all her fucking walls. Fuck her, for making him care – because he did. He fucking cared about her.

And since he cared, he was not going to let this go. He would not let this go so easily. She didn't want to feel? Well it was too fucking late for that. He didn't want to either, but he did. And if this letter was anything to go by, obviously she did too. She felt something for him.

He was damned if he let that go.

But he had no way to get through to her. If she wanted out, he'd have to let her. He'd have to let her go.

* * *

Emma hadn't seen Killian one on one in almost a week. They'd been carefully avoiding each other, and every time they did pass each other in the halls, or in class, he nodded, or smirked, and walked past wordlessly, leaving an uneasy feeling in her stomach each time he did. She was trying. Oh Merlin was she trying. But knowing that he was five steps away from her a night, listening to him patter around in the bathroom, closing drawers in his room, moaning in his sleep. It was too much.

But if she held out, that was what was best.

Of course, at midnight on Friday night, when he was no where to be found in their rooms, and she _knew_ he had training early tomorrow, she did begin to question – and perhaps worry – about his location.

She didn't have to look far. As Head Girl, night patrols were part of the job, so there was no question of her walking the castle that late. Heading straight over to Gryffindor Tower, she murmured, "The phoenix," and if the Fat Lady questioned it, she didn't show it, letting the Slytherin in without question.

Emma didn't know what the party in the Gryffindor Common Room was for, but she did know it was in full blast when she walked in. There must have been a silencing charm around the building because the music was deafening. Bodies danced and gyrated against each other, people made out in corners and up the stairs – she didn't even want to know what was happening in the bedrooms.

She scanned the crowd quickly for Killian, having to manouvre herself around bodies until she finally found him sitting on the lounge, a girl with blonde hair curled up in his lap, eating each other's faces off.

No. She was not jealous.

"Jones!" she yelled over the noise. He didn't hear her. She groaned and walked forward, grabbing his shoulder and shaking. He tore himself away from, who Emma now realized was Tinkerbell, a Ravenclaw seventh year, to yell at her, "Having fun, Swan?"

Upon closer inspection, Emma noticed that he had bags under his eyes as he lazily smiled at her. And when she leaned down to look him in the eye, she smelt firewhiskey on his breath. A _very_ strong odour.

"You have training in the morning," Emma pointed out, trying to talk some sense into him. Gods, why was she even here?

"Fuck off, Swan," he answered, turning his eyes back to Tinkerbell, his lips attaching onto her neck as the girl smiled mischievously. Emma on the other hand was fuming.

"Densaugeo," Emma whispered as she grabbed her wand quickly. Tink, who had reattached herself to Killian's lips, jumped up and away as her teeth began to rapidly grow. Killian sunk back into his seat in defeat, eyes finding Emma with a disinterested look.

"Going to take me back to your bedroom, Swan?" he leered. "Take me in chains? Tie me down."

"Don't give me ideas," she hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him up, "You're head boy, you can't fucking act like this."

"Suddenly you care," he answered as they cut through the crowd. The cold outside of the portrait seemed to knock some sense into him and he pulled his arm from her grip. Emma felt warm where it had been, but she ignored it, too annoyed and confused to think about him too much.

They didn't speak the entire way back to the common room. When they finally reached the common room, she went straight up to her room, only to hear the dull thump of Killian collapsing on the lounge behind her.

Emma rolled her eyes, turning around to see him sprawled there. Conjuring a blanket, she shook it out and covered him with it, quickly lighting a fire as she did so. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, prickling down her neck and forcing her to shiver.

Finally, she turned around, crouching beside him. "Are you going to have a back injury tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe," he answered, tugging the blanket closer. His red eyes were staring at her curiously. Eventually he continued, "Thank you."

Emma's brow furrowed. How on earth did he manage to make her feel this way. She sent him that letter for a reason. To stop this. To fucking stop this.

"What for?" Why was her voice shaking; why was she breathless!

"For…bringing me back?" his brow furrowed as though he wasn't sure why. Emma nodded, wiling herself to her feet, but before she could get up, Killian's hand was wrapped around her arm.

"Why did you stop it?" His blue eyes were wide and afraid as he asked the question.

"You know why," Emma answered softly with a soft sigh. She sank onto her knees, in front of him, her hand reaching for his rough cheek. He hadn't shaved in a while. He hadn't been looking after himself. Her hand stroked tenderly over his face as he relaxed into her hand.

"I've missed you," he breathed and Emma couldn't help but smile. His content face was breaking her. His nuzzling…Merlin, when did his lips get so close.

But then she was kissing him, soft lips on his roughened ones. She threaded her hand through his dark hair, molding her lips against his, and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He was all firewhiskey and loneliness and she just wanted him all the more.

When she pulled away, he didn't open his eyes for a moment, and when he did, it was slowly, as though awakening from a dream. "Emma," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Jones," she answered with a sad smile, knowing he most likely wouldn't remember this in the morning.

She stood up and headed off to bed, thinking of his lips, so delicate on hers, not realizing that he was thinking the same, his fingers tracing his lips as he thought of his Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This story is ending up so much more than I'd initially intended. Like, look, plot! :)  
Thank you to everyone who's reading and favouriting and reviewing and following. Every email makes my day. xx

* * *

_She was writhing underneath him, her body glowing ethereally in the moonlight as he brought her pleasure. Her pink lips where open in pleasure, soft mewls escaping her mouth as her hair cascaded in blonde tangles over the pillow as he traced over her face_

_"__I love you," she whispered as he thumbed her lip, and he held her tighter around her hip as his thrusts slowed, "I'll never leave you, Killian."_

_"__Emma," he whispered leaning down into the crook of her neck, a content sigh left him before the cold laughter began to echo beside his head. He stilled and looked at her, eyes widening in fear. No. No, she couldn't._

_"__Maybe if you hadn't pushed me away," she grinned emotionlessly, before throwing him off. He fell onto the mattress on his elbows. Hard. Emma rose onto her knees above him – looming – only her face wasn't bright with life, it was dark – an evil seeping into her. "Too bad, Jones. You're better off on your own."_

_You're better off on your own._

Killian shot up from bed in a cold sweat as he panted heavily. How could she still be infecting his dreams so, itching at old wounds – at present fears. She had no place in his life.

But he couldn't forget that kiss. The truth that it had brought forth as she cradled his head and pressed her lips to his lovingly. In his drunken haze, he could have been fooled into thinking there was a veela floating before him like an angel.

She was too good for him.

He wouldn't have her dead like Milah and Liam.

She was better off on her own.

At least then she would survive.

* * *

Next door, Emma lay awake, staring at the wall. She was too afraid to go back to sleep. That dream – that image of her own face…Killian's fear…

That image of herself, it was much too close for comfort…

And despite however much she wanted walk next door, and curl up beside him. To hear him whisper in his husky voice that he loved her and know that they could well, _be._

She couldn't.

She didn't sleep that night. Her eyes were sore when she rubbed them, pulling her slippers and a jumper on and heading out of her room with a wide yawn. She almost jumped in surprise when she heard a voice ask from the lounge, "Couldn't sleep?"

She took one look at Killian Jones' disheveled state, turned on her heel, and fled back to the safety of her duvet.

* * *

She was jittery.

Killian had absolutely no idea how many coffees she'd had that morning, or the past week for that matter, but every day she looked more tired, her eyes more bloodshot, her hair more bedraggled. Killian found himself watching her more than he should, but keeping the necessary distance, for the both of them.

That was, until Friday afternoon before the next Hogsmeade visit came around. And Killian was sitting in the great hall, picking at his food. Him and his friends were some of the last in the hall, but there were spatterings around. And that included Emma and her friends over at the Slytherin table. He couldn't help but worry for her, even if he probably looked the same. Trying to stay away from her was proving difficult. And the dreams that came night after night weren't helping in any manner.

But still, when he saw that asshole Neal heading towards her, anger flushed through him. His hand clenched tightly on his fork so hard that he thought it might bend in half. He watched her face turn white as a sheet as he slipped into the empty space beside her, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

Killian was on his feet in a second. He crossed the hall within moments and the closer he got to her, the more he could see her fear. Her shaking.

"Hey Swan," Killian said loudly, barely containing the disgusted anger in his voice, "I need to talk to you about rostering."

"She's busy," Neal answered, eyes narrowing over Emma's head at the approaching young man.

"This is important, Swan," Killian answered, continuing to address Emma and ignore the boy beside her. Emma's head was bent; he'd never seen her look so defeated.

"Yeah, we should get on that," she said finally, looking up to connect her eyes with Killian's. He saw the depth of gratitude in them. And when she picked herself up off the bench, she didn't give a backward glance to Neal, despite the boy's constant glare after their retreating backs.

When they were in an abandoned corridor, Killian finally spoke, very aware of Emma's strained emotions, "Are you okay, Emma?"

It took her a few more corridors to answer, "No."

Killian nodded as they continued in silence back to their rooms. After entering the common room, it was obvious that she'd been holding out because the second the secret door snapped shut, the first hint of a sob escaped her.

Killian spun round, his hand bracing her arm. And when she didn't shy away, he pulled his other hand up, but still she was immovable, even as her sobs escalated and tears began to fall down her face. He pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his body because despite both of their fears, he couldn't see her in pain.

But as she choked herself into silence, it was as though she realized where she was, and she started to wriggle out of his grip. But she needed comfort, Killian knew it as well as she did, and he was unwilling to let her curl up and cry herself…well, perhaps not even into sleep.

"Let me!" Emma whispered, fighting against him as she looked up into his eyes, hers shining with the residue of tears and threatening more, "Let me go! Please." Her hands beat against his chest helplessly. "I won't be evil. I won't."

"Emma, you aren't evil," Killian's eyes widened as he looked down at her, the images of his dreams appearing. But that wasn't his fear…that was…hers?

"Why would you think that?" he whispered, reaching up to cup her face as she seemed to slump into herself in defeat. Thoughts whirled through his head. "Was it… did _he_ tell you that?"

Emma's eyes widened as she finally pulled herself out of his grip and began to sprint for the door. Killian almost let her go. But no matter how much he feared getting close to her, he couldn't let that pass. Even if they'd never be together, she couldn't truly believe that…

"You are _not _evil, Swan," Killian said strongly, grasping her wrist and turning her to face him. "Evil isn't born, I hesitate to even think that it's made. It's a choice. Have you chosen that path?"

She looked beside him for a few moments before finally shaking her head from side to side. "I fear that one day, out of circumstance, I will."

It was the most she'd spoken to him in a week and he almost sighed in relief. "You're strong, Emma. As strong as a lioness."

"Then why wasn't I put in Gryffindor?" she enquired, her brow furrowed, "With you."

"Because every House has unique characteristics," Killian answered with a soft smile, his hand reached out to brush against the escaped tear sliding down her cheek, "You know this, History-Girl."

"I don't want to be like my parents," she breathed, "Or like Neal, I can't…"

"You are nothing like them," Killian promised her, his heart breaking as he saw her at her most vulnerable. "Emma, you are intelligent and beautiful inside and out. Trust me, I know." She hiccupped in slight laughter. "You are just, you are a good friend, and you are amazing at anything you put your mind to."

Her face was falling slowly as Killian listed her qualities, finally murmuring, "Please stop."

"You need to hear it, Swan," he answered, stepping forward to cradle her face between his hands, "You are not evil."

"Then why does nobody stay?"

"I'm still here aren't I?" he answered with a soft smile, a pang going through him as she smiled in return. No. That was the wrong thing to say.

_You were meant to keep her safe, you idiot!_

"Killian," she murmured softly, taking one of his hands into her own and leading him towards her bedroom. His eyes widened when he thought of where this was going. They couldn't be…not after the letter and everything.

She let go of his hand to light up the room. She turned back to him, stepping forward almost shyly. "I'm not reneging on my words, Killian," she began and he breathed out in relief. Good. That made things easier.

"But you and I both haven't been sleeping," she answered hesitantly, "I don't think I've slept properly since…I just…Will you," she swallowed, "Hold me? And you know, just sleep?"

He should have said no. That hugging her and touching her already tested his restraint beyond belief. That holding her while she slept would only strengthen the depth of feeling that he had for her.

Instead he nodded and whispered huskily, "Let me just get changed into my pajamas and I'll be back."

* * *

"This is terrible news," Regina whispered as she sat at her desk, facing down the cat on her desk. Midnight's bright eyes agreed with the woman's statement. "They're actually…just…sleeping?" Midnight nodded. "I resist the urge to vomit," Regina shivered, moving to stand up.

"Perhaps it's time for an intervention," she began. "We need something to trigger that power inside of her so that I can find that daughter of hers. She's too well hidden, and I want that power – from both of them – mother and daughter alike."

An unearthly laugh filled the empty classroom as Midnight strolled back and forth over the desk, clearly growing more uneasy by the moment. When Regina looked down at her, she looked down with a face that was unfamiliar. A twisted mask of envy.

A mask, that wasn't really Regina at all.

"Don't look at me like that, Regina, you'll get your body back, soon enough," the woman inside of Regina's body said. "A cat's not too bad. I lived as one for 12 years, I'd know." A knocking came at the door.

"Ah, that'll be your boy toy, sister," she said, checking her hair in the mirror before giving the cat a sinister smile, "Wish me luck. And keep an eye on those two. I don't want any funny business happening."

And Regina, trapped inside the limited form of a cat, with no magic, and no choice, nodded her acquiescence of Zelena's command. Because it was the only way Zelena would have enough power to undo the feline curse and return them both to their own bodies.

Regina tried to ignore the guilt that Emma Swan and her young daughter, the one hidden away in the muggle world, were going to be the ones to pay the price.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** I kept wondering why I still had room to add more documents in the Doc Manager, cause I'm always near fifty. But then I realised it's been 90 days since I uploaded the docs for Burn and they've been deleting themselves. I can't believe it's been three months. *tears* Feels like it was only yesterday..._

_Thank you so much for your reviews! Yes, it was a little surprise back there - I tried to keep it as secret as possible until the grand reveal. I didn't even want Emma to be thinking about that little plot bunny._

_ And over a hundred followers! Insane! I was not expecting this little smutty one shot to develop into its own fic, but I guess my muse disagreed. :) _

_Next chapter we're back into the good stuff. I know you've all been missing it. ;)_

* * *

When Emma stirred in the morning, Killian Jones had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Light was floating in through the window, but she didn't want to move. It was comfortably warm against Killian's chest.

But despite her want to stay there for hours, nature was calling, and she had to go to the bathroom. However, the moment she tried to move, Killian murmured something and pulled her back in against him. She thought he was asleep still, but the next second her was murmuring muffled words into her t-shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To pee," she answered, almost laughing at his sleep-filled voice. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a sec."

But upon her return from the bathroom, she found him sitting up against her headboard, hands folded behind his back as he gave her the lazy grin that she so missed and loved. "Hey beautiful," he said as she walked across the room in her too big _Weird Sister's the Second_ t-shirt.

Emma smiled as she pulled up the covers to slide back in next to him. "Hey yourself, gorgeous."

"Oi," he answered flicking her on the shoulder, "I prefer dashing rapscallion."

Emma simply gave him a doubting look as though he really expected her to call him that.

"Scoundrel?" he pouted and Emma laughed to cover up the fact that she wanted to take those lips and kiss them until he couldn't pout like that anymore. She simply slid down onto the pillow and he followed soon after. They lay in silence for a while until Killian finally said, "I got my potions assessment double marked."

"How'd you go?" Emma asked with wide eyes, spinning over to face him and see the wide grin on his face.

"I got an O," he grinned. Emma wondered why he hadn't been partying with his friends last night if that was the case. Although, he hadn't exactly seemed like he was in the mood.

"I'm happy for you," Emma smiled, her hand absently landing on his waist. She heard his breath hitch and realized where it was quickly, drawing it away with a slight blush. Before her brow furrowed in question. He could touch _her_ without it being such a huge thing. So she put her hand there again, and wrapped it around his waist, pulling herself in closer.

"Emma," Killian breathed, the warm air chasing the flyaways in her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Just go back to sleep, Jones," she answered, burrowing her face into his chest. "It's too early to be awake."

But even as she slept, he simply watched her. Relishing the moments that he knew he'd have to let go if he wanted to keep her safe.

* * *

When they finally dragged themselves from bed that morning, it was too late for breakfast. Killian showed up as she was coming out of the shower, drying her hair with her green towel. In one hand he had a plate of French toast and in the other, two smaller plates for them to share.

"Raided the kitchens?" Emma assumed, a smile growing on her face as she eyed the food.

"Aye," Killian answered, "Winky had some ideas about what you might like. Apparently you were a regular visitor a few years ago."

Emma's eyes widened, but he simply set up a plate on her desk conjuring a chair so he could sit on the edge of the table. Thoughts were whirling around her head. Winky was saying things about…_then_. Of course, back then, she'd craved a lot of things, and the kitchen had been the only place to find them. That and the house elves were a lot more fun than Neal and Tamara and Greg – bitches.

Plus, Dobby knew some wicked ass cures for morning sickness.

She shoved those thoughts aside before they started to show on her face, forcing a smile on her lips that quickly became genuine as Killian pulled out her chair for her.

"Since when are you a gentleman?" Emma joked, sitting down.

"I'm always a gentleman," he grinned with a mocking flourish before taking his own seat and beginning to dish out the toast. "What are your plans for today?"

"We've got that essay due on Tuesday. The one for Muggle Studies?" Emma prompted when she saw the confused look on his face. It took her a moment before she realized he wasn't there when they were handed the assignment. "Damn it, Jones, I'm sorry," she groaned, shooting up, her breakfast left unattended. "I've got it here somewhere…"

She raced over to her pile of parchment on her bedside table as Killian called out, "Swan! I did not go all the way to the kitchens for your breakfast to end up in my stomach! Get back here and finish it!"

He had a steely playful glint in his eyes as he stared her down, and finally she stopped searching and walked slowly over to him. As she sat down, she grumbled, "We aren't going to lunch until you've made decent headway on the assignment."

"As you wish, Swan," he answered as he returned to his food.

And having been raised in the muggle world, knowing full well what those words meant, Emma, despite her logical mind, blushed.

* * *

It was almost two o'clock, and Killian was almost done with the paper on Muggle Literature. He didn't even know what he was prattling on about – something to do with fairytales and modern day classics being loosely based on wizarding world reality – but it didn't really matter. He was four feet of parchment down with two more to go and nothing – nothing – was going to stop him now.

Except maybe…

"JONES! WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED!"

Emma came running into the room as she fixed her hair in a braid. Killian's jaw almost dropped when he saw her in those skin tight jeans and a thin tank top through which he could see her very lacy bright purple bra.

"Are you going out like that?" he breathed, his voice a little on the squeaky side.

"Yes, what's up? Why aren't you dressed?" she demanded, storming over and stoppering his ink bottle before snatching his quill out of his hand. "Ruby and Whale took morning shift, Tink and Robin took lunch and we need to be the ones to usher the students back to school before the feast."

"The feast?"

"Fuck, Killian," Emma groaned, rolling up his parchment. "How out of it are you?! It's Halloween."

"Right," Killian answered, his brow furrowing, "I knew that." Of course he fucking didn't! What did she think he was? A calendar? Although, with all the hype and general excitement, he probably should have realized.

"Get out of those pants and meet me in the common room," Emma answered, and Killian choked down the 'Are you offering?' in favour of doing as she said. Things were already growing more tense between them again, and he didn't want to fall back into the pattern of the last week. Grabbing his jeans, he threw them on, followed by his chucks and a jumper. He grabbed a beanie for good measure, and a scarf that he hastily threw at the impatient woman waiting by the dorm entrance. She'd thrown on a red leather jacket and Killian's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. Her in red was just too much for him.

"What's this for?" Emma asked, holding up the black knitted item as though it personally offended her. But with a quick glance at her face, Killian saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Just put it on Swan," Killian answered, rolling his eyes as he pushed open the door, "You'd make my Nana turn over in her grave if she thought you were going to get a cold."

"Well, maybe I should just take this then too," Emma answered, and within the next second she was scampering past him, and his head felt decidedly colder out in the drafty hallway. Stuffing the black knit beanie on her head, she grinned widely at him, "Race you to the Black Lake!"

She was fast, he'd definitely give her that. Her lithe figure sprinted through the halls like she was a nixie bouncing across the water. He smiled warmly as she clutched the beanie to her head, his scarf flying out behind her. She laughed in abandon as she slid down the bannister in the Entrance Hall, students looking at her in shock that the Head Girl could actually, on occasion, be fun.

And she was having the time of her life.

That is, until he went running down the stairs to find her stopped at the bottom of the bannister by a very severe looking Professor Mills. Emma visibly faltered as she was lectured by the Alchemy teacher who must have issued her quite a warning before turning on her heel and walking away.

Killian caught up to her, his hand reaching for her shoulder in comfort, but she shrugged him off, her voice silent as though the fun had been sucked out of her. He saw her fists clenching in anger as they walked, her demeanor hunched as though she was trying to keep herself from exploding.

But as they neared Quidditch Pitch, all hell broke loose.

"How dare she!" Emma cried out, her head turning heavenward. "That bitch! She thinks she can just boss me around now cause she's so high and mighty and a Professor. She's _one_ year older than me. And as if the fact that she's been looming over me for six years wasn't enough, she had to come back for a seventh and make my life a living hell. I hate her! I hate her! I –"

"What did she ever do to make you loathe her so much, Swan?" Killian asked, trying to overcome his shock. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard her speak so vehemently about anyone in her life.

"She…" Emma's voice was shaking, but as she thought about it, her face fell, becoming pensive and detached very quickly. "Doesn't matter anymore. Let's just get this over with."

She pulled the beanie from her head and turned to hand it to him. He took it from her, only to stretch it out and place it gently back on her head, pulling it down over her ears as her sullen face stared pointedly at the ground.

"Don't think I'm letting this go, Swan," Killian said, lifting her chin with his finger and eying her meaningfully. "But let's go round up the children."

And she led them into Hogsmeade in silence.

* * *

She was quiet all afternoon, and Killian had plenty of time to think. He had to do some digging – get in touch with his inner Golden Trio – and figure out exactly what it was that went down between Emma and Regina. Quite evidently, she was about as over it as she was over Neal – ergo, _not_. So, he may not want a relationship with her, but if she was ever going to trust anyone ever again, he had to do this.

After the Halloween feast, rather than heading back to their dorm, he followed David back to the common room with the sole intent of hiding out in their old room and gossiping like a bunch of thirteen year old girls. This kind of knowledge couldn't be found in books. And despite the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that told him he should probably just talk to Emma directly, Killian knew that she would shut him down the second he mentioned it. She would close up, and they'd be back where they were a week ago.

"Whoever she is," David began as he fell down on his bed, "She's good for you, mate."

Killian was dumbfounded. Whatever he'd expected to hear from Dave, it had _not_ been that.

"Er, sure," Killian answered with a confused look.

"Don't try and lie, I know you too well," David answered, putting on the wise grandpa face. "So, who is this woman that has lured you into exclusivity so that I can congratulate her?"

"No one, Dave," Killian groaned. "Despite your need to act like your girlfriend, can we actually get down to the real reason I'm here?"

"Ah, yes," David answered, shuffling his hands behind his head as Killian pulled up a seat. "Thing is, I'm not an authority on the inner workings of the Slytherin hive. For things like this you need someone who listens in on the gossip. Someone like –"

"I'm here boys."

Killian groaned at the sound of that high-pitched voice. Looking up, he spotted red hair and a sultry smile imprinted against her tanned skin.

"Roxanne," he greeted with a pained sound.

"Jones," she answered huskily. Killian rolled his eyes when he spotted her dress. Still trying to impress him…

"So, Roxanne," David said pleasantly, oblivious to the strained exchange. "Regina and Emma. What's the story?"

Roxanne sat down at the edge of the bed and told them all that she knew, which was extensive considering she was a sixth year and was too young to even mix with Emma or Regina. But by the time she was done, had walked out of the room, and David had kicked him out to head back to his own dorm; when he had curled up beside Emma in her bed, and she gave a contented sigh, he had only one thought.

That story was not what he had expected. At all.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Woohoo, this came out quick! :) I'm back to Uni tomorrow which sucks. :( But because I had so many issues last semester, I'm doing part-time so things should hopefully get easier. Alrighty, here there be smut, and angst, and backstory._

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

When Emma woke up on Monday morning, she was in Killian's arms, her head placed against his rising and falling chest. They hadn't spoken very much on Sunday, too preoccupied with their essays as well as their own issues. Despite Killian not talking to her, she still climbed into bed with him that night, and he still held her. Regardless of what was going on with them, he still cared.

She owed him more than deafening silence and hatred.

So, in the early morning light, she snuck beneath the covers as he slept, her hand playing over his crotch before she slipped her hand into his flannel pants and grinned when he didn't move. She pushed the pants down a little before wrapping her hand around his length and giving a few gentle tugs.

A soft moan left his lips as she bent down to lick the tip of his cock. Her tongue swirled around the head for a few moments before she trailed down his sides, finally taking him in and beginning to bob her head. He'd have to wake up sometime soon…

"Emma," he groaned, and she supposed he was awake, her mouth forming a grin as she took him in deeper.

Until he froze.

"Emma, what are you doing?" he breathed in confusion. He wasn't sounding the way she'd hoped.

"Thanking you," Emma answered, letting him go with a pop, her hand replacing her mouth as she stroked him.

"You shouldn't…fuck." He squeezed his eyes shut and Emma surged forward, tracing her lips up his neck until she reached his ear.

"I've slept amazingly these past few nights," she whispered. "And now, I want to thank you." She kissed his cheek gently before returning to her earlier task, settling herself between his legs and leaning down once more. Shuffling his pants even further down his legs, she was able to plant her hand on his bare thigh. And when she felt her arousal between her legs, she clenched his thigh with her fingernails. He hissed and he groaned, his hand threading into her hair as he finally began to thrust back against her.

His hand tightened in her hair when he was about to come, a warning for her, but she simply took him in entirely, hitting the back of her throat as he seized up, spilling himself into her mouth. Emma swallowed quickly before cleaning him off and pulling his pants back up.

She settled her arms on his stomach, giving him a soft smile as he gazed down at her with a satisfied glaze. "Good morning."

"Things like that make Mondays worthwhile, lass," Killian groaned, his voice still low from sleep and sex. "But why…"

"Just a thank you," she shrugged as her fingers began to trace patterns over his muscles. "And a wake up call. We need to get down to breakfast if you don't want to miss Arithmancy."

"I know something else I could eat," Killian answered with a smirk.

* * *

He pulled her up and over onto her back in one swift movement. With a wolfish grin, he played at the edge of her shirt, fingers delving beneath the waistband of her pants and into her panties where she was already wet after getting him off.

"Jones, I wasn't expecting –"

"Shh," he interrupted, pulling down the clothing in the way before pressing his tongue against the nub between her legs. Emma hissed as she weaved her hands into his hair. With each swipe through her folds, she felt the pleasure rolling through her. "Fuck, I've missed you," she moaned.

Killian groaned with her words, feeling himself growing aroused once again. He entered a finger inside of her, then two, reaching for the spot inside of her that he knew would make her come. But with her soft whimpers, he could feel her holding out, tensing as she tried to stave off her orgasm.

He chuckled against her clit, saying, "I thought you said we were going to be late?"

"Well that was before you – oh," her back bent off the bed as he felt the pleasure rock through her, sounds of pleasure filling his ears as she rode his fingers until the waves of ecstasy ceased. She slumped back onto the bed as Killian pressed a soft kiss to her hipbone.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said with a soft smile, before climbing off the bed as he readjusted his pants.

"Think of me!" Emma called out.

"Always," he answered with a smirk.

However, the minute the door snapped shut, he sagged. His thoughts turned to what he'd learnt the other day as he felt his heightened mood leave him. Pulling off his pants, he threw them in the washing basket before hurriedly walking towards the shower. The water was extremely hot, scalding his skin as he stepped inside. He braced his face against the water, trying to clear his head.

A child.

Emma had a child.

That was the story that Roxanne had told, and whilst he still hesitated to believe her, the facts were staring him in the face. Emma hated Regina because once upon a time, they'd been as close as sisters. Emma looked to Regina for everything.

And Regina was the one who convinced Emma to give up her baby.

It explained those few months in fifth year when she had left school. There had been subtle whispers that the preparation for the OWLs had been too much for her, but from what Killian could tell of Emma's work ethic, that couldn't be the case. She'd come back at the end of May anyway and completed them, gaining Os across the board.

But she'd been a little reclusive. She'd ignored more of the Slytherins and made friends with Ruby and Graham and Mary Margaret. She'd refused to speak to Regina and Neal had left before Emma had.

And over time, she'd become the hardass he'd come to hate and now, the girl he'd come to lov-

His fist slammed against the tiles as anger bubbled with in him. It was stupid to love her. Futile. She was so bright. Her smile when he was being an idiotic dork, or after she'd come. When she'd tricked him into giving her answers for homework, when he'd taught her how to turn things to stone.

He loved her.

"Killian, are you okay?"

Her voice came ringing through the bathroom as he perked up. "Fine, lass," he answered, his voice a little gruff from emotion. Fuck, he couldn't be around her. Not like this. She didn't want emotions. But she was the one who'd woken _him_ up this morning and…

She walked straight over, sliding aside the ornate frosted door with a concerned look in her eye. "I heard a loud…" Her eyes found the wall where his fist had collided, seeing the cracks made by his hand. "Killian?"

"I'm fine, Emma, go –" But she'd already stripped off her pants and shirt and was sliding into the shower with him. In their limited space, he turned around, trying to avoid her seeing the tension in his face, but she simply slid her hands around his waist, kneading at the tension all around his body.

"You can tell me."

"It's not…" he trailed off. He couldn't tell her why he was so frustrated. Because he needed her, but he wanted to push her away. And he had walls, but he desperately wanted to let her in. He loved her, but he hated her because of all those things.

"Friends, Emma," he reminded her as the water began to flow over the both of them.

"Yeah," she answered, leaning her head against his shoulders, "We are. Friends tell."

"Emma," he groaned in frustration, spinning around to face her, pinning her against the wall of the shower. "You don't understand. Everyone dies because of me. Milah wouldn't have gone to that party, Liam wouldn't have gone for the Head Boy position if I hadn't pushed him. Neither of them would have died if it wasn't for me."

"Killian, it wasn't your fault," Emma answered, her eyes widening. "How could you think that…"

"We both have our problems, Emma," he answered, his voice a tad harsher than he thought, "If you want us to remain friends, it's best that we leave some space between us."

Emma blinked a few times, processing his words and he watched as her eyes dulled, "Of course. That's what I wanted."

"Okay then," he breathed, suddenly realizing how close they were. "Should I leave you to it?"

Emma bit down on her lip as she stared at his, flicking back up to his eyes, "Friends who can still have fun?"

_No. Nonononononono. Bad idea Killian. Terrible idea. You can't be considering this. Stop thinking with your dick!_

"I can do fun," he answered, taking her lips in his and planting a searing kiss there. Her tongue pressed into his mouth, battling him as he trapped her against the wall with his entire body. She rubbed suggestively against him and he kissed her hungrily, lips trailing down her wet skin, fixing to her breasts and suckling. She moaned just as a loud crash came from outside of the room. Killian turned towards the sound, his hair brushing over her sensitive skin.

"What was that?" he enquired.

"I don't know," Emma answered distractedly, grabbing his face and turning it back to her. "Get back to it…"

Killian took one last look at her naked body before sighing, "I'm sorry, lass. I don't want some mangy First Year stealing anything if the dorm just got broken into."

Emma sunk back into the wall as Killian gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and made to get out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and dried himself quickly, walking out into his room with it wrapped around his waist, the image of Emma seemingly permanently imprinted on his brain.

"Fuck, she's driving me insane," he groaned to himself as he walked into his room, finding a smashed bottle of ink on the floor and a suspicious looking Midnight on top of his chest of drawers.

"Well you're a bloody nuisance, aren't you, Midnight."

He strolled off to clean it, not realizing that the cat was watching his every move, carefully considering the words Killian Jones had just said, and what exactly she could do with her newfound knowledge.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Someone needs to tell me to get on Where I am Ice; She is Fire, otherwise I swear, I will write this one non- stop.

Thank you so much to all my new followers and to my lovely reviewers. Kisses! xx

* * *

"Excellent," Zelena said as she sat in Regina's body at Regina's desk. "There's only so much more gooeyness I could take. So, he loves her, it's fair to assume, but our dear Power-bomb doesn't feel the same way. Now, we just have to let Killian stew in his feelings long enough to let her feel something, and then we'll blackmail him into breaking up their non-existent relationship with something she can't forgive.

"I fed Roxanne the story," Zelena continued, "so by now Killian knows about Emma's child. Now, I may need to give him some subtle prompting as to talking to her about it. I'll play the sympathy better than you, dear sister. I'll pretend I want to rectify my mistakes, to make amends. To reunite mother and daughter. And Emma will be so torn after Killian speaks to her about it, she'll rely on him for comfort, and then at my word he will walk out on her. Maybe threatening to curse her would do the trick. Seems like your style sis. She'll be broken, and she'll be angry. And that anger will show her true power, and she'll hopefully lead us to her daughter," Zelena finished as Regina simply stared at her.

Sure, it was a brilliantly concocted plan, but there were so many human variables that Zelena hadn't thought about. What if Killian and Emma weren't as superficial as she presumed? What if their feelings ran deeper? What if they were _true love_?

Despite all her magical ability, even Regina knew that that was the most powerful magic of all.

And somewhere within her, she may have even hoped that those two teenagers were.

* * *

Killian was lying back in his bed beneath his blanket for warmth as Emma lay on top of him, her lips fused to his in a heated kiss as they made out. Killian tried to keep his thoughts concentrated on her, but he found them drifting a lot.

"Emma," Killian asked hesitantly as she looked up at him from his neck, "I know I've never asked before but, you're on birth control, right?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, returning her lips to his neck as she pulled at his tie.

"Just checking," he answered, realizing as he did that he'd set her off in some way because her teeth had come into the picture now, scraping down his collarbone as she unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers tracing patterns over the dusting of hair as she trailed down towards his pants.

"You are far too dressed for that kind of activity," Killian suggested, putting aside his thoughts for a moment. If she wanted him, he'd give her what she wanted.

"Nope," she almost giggled, scampering backwards and lying on the bed, her arms folded beneath her chin with a mischievous glint in her eye. "_That_, will make me late for Quidditch practice."

"_Why_ do you have quidditch practice on a Monday night, lass?" Killian answered, reaching forward to try and coax her back into his arms, but she was adamant in staying where she was.

"Because everyone's frustrated on a Monday, and they can fuel that into playing aggressively," Emma answered simply.

"Ah," he answered, "Bloody Slytherin tactics. No wonder we die when we face you."

"Exactly," Emma answered, pushing herself up onto her arms, and surging forward, stopping a hairsbreadth away from Killian's lips, "You're just too nice." And she was gone before he could close the distance, practically skipping over to her room yelling, "I'll see you later, I'll bring back muffins."

"You're a godsend, lass," Killian answered, leaning back against his pillows.

"I know," she answered, poking her head back into his room before returning to her own, and despite his troubles, Killian heaved a contented sigh, drifting off into a pleasant light sleep.

* * *

He was awoken by a knocking at the door.

Not his door, but at the dorm door. He knew it wasn't McGonagall, she normally called ahead. So he redid the buttons on his crumpled shirt and opened the door only to find a worried looking Professor Mills standing there. Killian's brows raised in surprise. He, for one, didn't take Alchemy. And he was fairly certain Emma dropped it when she realized who was taking it.

"Jones, my apologies for intruding so late, I was simply wondering if you had a moment to talk about your disciplinary counterpart."

"You want to talk about Emma?" Killian quirked his eyebrow suspiciously. He did not trust this woman. One bit.

"It's just, I know I was a bit hard on her yesterday," Regina sighed. "And with it being the anniversary and all, I came to apologise. I know it's a difficult time for her. And I shouldn't have been so hard on her."

Killian continued to eye Regina suspiciously, but she merely continued, "Hear me out. I don't know what rumours you may have heard, but I _never_ would have convinced Emma to give up the baby. I tried to convince her to keep it because I knew what it would do to her if she didn't. We were best friends!"

Regina's eyes flashed as she said the words. Killian couldn't tell if it was frustration or desperation, but Killian had never seen her look less like herself than in that moment.

"What makes you think I'll believe you?" Killian asked mistrustfully. In that moment, she wasn't Professor Mills. She was Emma's ex-best friend Regina – and Killian was leaning firmly towards the 'hating-her' end of the scale.

"Please, just…she's had a falling out with Graham and she needs friends. Don't think I haven't noticed but, she seems happier around you. The teachers have noticed too. You should…talk to her about it."

"Okay…" Killian trailed off. Regina nodded and turned on her heel.

He tried to ignore the way that Regina strutted off. Something wasn't sitting right. But he had too much to deal with already, so he closed the door, grabbed his Transfiguration notes and his sleepwear and settled back in bed, pondering Regina's words.

Emma came back to the common room covered in mud, but in a good mood. "We are going to whip Hufflepuff next week," Emma grinned, running through her room and into the shower as she yelled out to him.

"That good, huh?" Killian grinned softly, his eyes probably blurred with emotion. He _had_ to talk to her about it. With Regina's words or not, it was something a friend did.

"Give me five minutes and we can dig into the muffins," Emma called before the shower turned on. They didn't even bother with doors anymore. Turns out their rooms had stopped needing confirmation to allow them passage as well. It may have just been a thoughts thing. When they gave their permission in their mind, perhaps it worked just as well as a verbal.

Killian put aside his notes and leaned back into his pillows as he waited for her. How the fuck did you breach a conversation like that? _Oh, hey Emma, I know you gave up your child two years ago, how do you feel about that?_

When she eventually came out into his room, her hair was wet, hanging about her shoulders, and she was carrying a plate of choc-chip muffins. Taking one, Killian used it as a distraction for himself. One mouthful in, though, he was moaning, "This is amazing," he groaned with his mouth full. "Thanks, Swan."

"No worries, Jones," Emma answered with a wide grin and she delicately bit her own. She was happy, he realized with a pang. If he brought it up now, she would hate him forever.

_She doesn't need to talk about it, _he repeated to himself like a mantra. Trying to ignore that edge in the corner of her eye that said she did. He made room for her to settle in beside him. They continued munching in silence until she spotted his discarded transfiguration notes.

"McGonagall said we passed the assessment with EEs."

"Only EEs?" Killian pouted before sighing.

"You were late," she pointed out and he sighed.

"Aye, I was. With good reason though. But don't you need an Outstanding, love? If you want to be an auror?"

"I don't want to be an Auror," she finally murmured, looking over at him almost shyly as she finished her food. "I want to work in magical law enforcement."

"You want to be a Wizard Cop?" Killian's brows rose in surprise, a smirk forming on her face. He was glad he hadn't destroyed her good mood. "That's hot."

Her hand collided with his chest, smacking him harshly, "You wound me, Swan," he said, clutching his chest. "For what it's worth, I think you should do it. Fuck your family. They didn't care until you were eleven." Killian shrugged as she looked up at him with a serious and very thoughtful expression, something stirring behind her eyes that was dangerous.

"Besides," he deflected, slipping beneath the covers, "Don't want you stealing my thunder."

Emma looked over at him in shock, "_You_ want to be an auror?"

"Why does everyone sound so surprised when I say that," Killian grumbled, "You, Dave. It's not so far-fetched."

"Maybe not, I just never thought…wow." Emma slipped under the covers with him, facing him. "We might end up working together sometimes."

"And I'm sure that will end up…interestingly," Killian smirked and Emma returned his look, leaning forward to rub her nose against his in a surprisingly tender gesture. He shivered. They kept crossing the line…he didn't even know where the line was! All he knew was that…

She was kissing him. Her soft lips falling over his like delicate blossoms. Her hand was tracing the lines of his face as he let his eyelids close, following her lead. The kiss simmered like gently burning embers and at no point did he try and take it further. He sat his hand gently on her waist, rubbing circles on the skin there, and she held his face with one hand on his chest.

They stayed that way for a while until Emma finally pulled away and looked at him, a kind of child-like wonder in her eyes.

"Goodnight, Killian," she said softly.

"Goodnight, Emma," he answered as her eyes drifted shut. And neither of them moved as they fell into sleep and the candles burned into oblivion.

* * *

"Phase one," Zelena began, dusting off her body's hands as she spotted Regina/Midnight staring out the window. "Complete."

But Regina, trapped in Midnight's body had made up her mind long ago that Zelena's plan would never come to pass.

It was just a matter of keeping her thoughts hidden from the evil sister until Regina could find a way to stop her…

* * *

It was nearing dawn when Graham heard a tapping on his window. He groaned and tried to ignore it, but it was persistent. Finally, he rolled out of bed and, careful not to wake his roommates, opened up the window where Emma's black cat slipped in.

"Midnight?" he questioned sleepily. He could swear the cat was being shy with the human way it was acting, but finally, she stopped moving and stood still, staring at him. Graham blinked sleepily before choosing to ignore her, shutting the window and heading back to bed.

When he'd settled himself back on his pillows, he found the cat next to him and in fright, jumped backwards, almost falling off the bed. Midnight proceeded to calmly step over his quilt cover and onto his chest where she looked him dead in the eye – there was something about those eyes that seemed different – before bending down and darting her tongue against the spot behind his ear.

Graham's first thought was, 'What the fuck', but then she looked at him again, that same plea in her eyes, but unable to speak. That spot...behind his ear. It was where Regina used to like kissing him...

In utter confusion, he whispered, "Regina?"

And the cat nodded, relief flooding her. At least now she had a partner in the war against Zelena.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I had major writer's block at the beginning of this chappie, but then I had inspiration for the original novel I'm working on, et voila, Killian and Emma ended up with a little Samuel and Aria in them. :) _

_Hope you guys enjoy, it got a little poetic in there for some reason, but meh. Love you! Thank you for reviewing!_

_PS. Someone enquired about the whole Graham issue, Zelena has been sleeping with Graham (as she is in Regina's body) but Graham would've noticed something different, hence why he didn't find it too weird that Regina was in cat form. :P_

* * *

Emma was brushing her teeth when Killian slipped into the bathroom the next morning. He was yawning as he ran his hand through his hair and Emma smiled even though she had a soapy mouth. Killian raised an eyebrow at her that she saw in the large arched mirror.

"Morning," Killian said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Emma answered through a mouthful of minty freshness that sprayed all over the mirror.

"Sexy," Killian commented drily as Emma spat out the rest of her toothpaste from her mouth.

"Fuck you," she spat as she rinsed out her mouth.

"If you insist," Killian answered, sliding up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I have a Slytherin Prefect meeting before breakfast, so _no_, do _not_ try anything."

"Spoil my fun," Killian grumbled, pulling away from her. "You guys take your job so seriously."

"I know right," Emma answered, spinning around and kissing his rough cheek as she left. "That's cause you're too easily distracted."

"Mmm, that's true," he answered, following her as she tried to leave, playfully swatting her backside as she scampered into her room. "I'll see you at lunch," she yelled as he stepped into the shower.

"What, no classes with me today?" She could almost _hear_ the pout in his voice.

"You have divination for a double," Emma answered easily, "And you normally spend your frees with David."

"Well why don't you join us then?" Killian suggested, poking his head around the corner. "Snow would _love_ to see you."

"Fine," Emma rolled her eyes with a soft smile, "I'll see you third period then."

"I await it eagerly," he answered with a wide grin, turning around and walking his naked body straight over to the shower. Emma's eyes narrowed before she 'hmphed' and put her satchel over her shoulder, walking out of the dorm and into the long and draughty corridors of Hogwarts castle.

It was a long walk down to the dungeons at the pace she was travelling, but to be honest, Emma needed it. She was glad of this morning because she needed a little time away from Killian, in order to think about Killian.

She lived for the moments when they were together, but when she left him, to go to class or times like this, an uneasy feeling settled within her. The kind that said she shouldn't feel the way she did. They were friends and she shouldn't _feel_ for him. Merlin knows how badly it had ended last time.

But he was like an addiction. She had no idea how to not love him. Because she wanted him despite the dangers. And despite the fact that once it had been just sex, it definitely wasn't that anymore. He hugged her while she was brushing her teeth! Friends didn't…friends didn't do shit like that.

_Friends don't fuck at any chance they get either,_ her brain reminded her before she shut it up. But that only made sure it was replaced by a startlingly bright image of a screwed up crying face that she'd tried so hard to quash from her memory in the past few days. Because two years ago yesterday was the day she found out she was having a baby.

Madame Pomfrey managed to keep it under wraps. No one knew except McGonagall, Regina and the lovely matron. And they were all truly lovely, but Regina didn't understand Emma's need to keep her little girl. The need for family. Especially when she wanted a job in the ministry, when she needed her OWLs and her NEWTs, Regina couldn't comprehend that Emma wanted something to call her own.

She didn't want to be abandoned as she had.

And yet she'd let herself be pushed into it. She'd watched as her baby had been taken away from her in St. Mungos and she'd done nothing to stop it. She'd let them.

She'd never forgive herself for that.

She went to the Slytherin Prefects meeting with her head hung low.

* * *

Killian was excited to see Emma in a normal context. Just hanging out with his friends by the Whomping Willow, scarves wrapped around them in the cool November winds. David and Snow were making cloud pictures in the air whilst he waited a little nervously for Emma to show up.

"What's up with you, Jones?" Snow said finally, getting irritated by his persistent pulling up of grass. "You seem nervous. It's just Emma."

"It's just Emma," David repeated, a shocked revelation covering his face._ "_It's just _Emma?!"_

"Yes, it's Emma," Killian grumbled, "Keep your voice down."

"Emma Swan?" David enquired again, "The girl you used to call Queen Bitch of Hell is the girl who's got you whipped?!"

"Oi," Killian retorted, "Mind who you're calling whipped, Charming."

"Oh, this is _good_," David said with a wide grin. Falling backwards before bouncing back up, "So. I commend her for turning you into a monogamous man, cause that could have not been easy at all."

"Watch it," Killian warned.

"It's true though," Snow piped up with a soft smile, "You're happier when you're with her. I noticed, that week when you weren't speaking, both of you were miserable."

Killian couldn't deny that, so he chose to remain silent as he saw a blonde haired figure walking towards them from the distance. He shot up as David said, "We aren't finished talking about this."

Killian chuckled. David wasn't getting another peep out of him. Besides, unless he wanted to know about their sex life, there wasn't exactly very much to tell.

He noticed the way that Emma slumped as she headed up the hill, going to meet her with his own furrow upon his brow. "What's up, Swan?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered gruffly, peeking a glance at him with a hard face, but he saw a glimpse of mutual understanding in her eyes, "You understand, right?"

"Of course," Killian answered, more than she probably knew. If it really was such a hard time for her concerning the baby, perhaps it was time he discussed it with her. But not now. Later. "Come on, we're just relaxing."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Emma sighed. Killian watched as she put on a fake smile for Snow and David as she hugged them both respectively before they all settled on the grass.

They talked about menial things, what they would do after mid-terms and over the break. When break came up though, Killian steered conversation with Emma onto something less heavy. He knew she stayed at Hogwarts. She hated going to her cousin's during Summer Break and she only did it because she had nowhere else to go. So Christmas was normally spent here, with the few scattered children who also didn't go home.

"How was the meeting?" Killian enquired, his voice tender.

"Okay," Emma shrugged, rolling over onto her back to look up at the sky. "Sometimes I wish that some of the kids would grow up though. I shouldn't have to tell them to do something every two seconds. I mean, even the sixth years could step up for once and tell the fifth years what to do. It just frustrates me that I end up doing everything."

"But you always rise to the occasion, Swan," Killian commented. If Emma heard the awe in his voice, she didn't show it. He turned over to her then, watching her watching the sky.

"Astronomy tower? Eleven?" Killian proposed. "I have Quidditch practice tonight but there's a meteor shower scheduled for this evening."

"Sounds good," Emma answered with a nod and a soft smile of encouragement. "Thanks Jones."

"Anytime, Swan."

* * *

Emma was tired. So, so tired.

But still, she trudged her way up the billion stairs of the astronomy tower at around 11. She hadn't expected to be up there for too long, so she'd simply thrown on some slippers and a scarf – which may or may not have been the one she hadn't given back to Killian after Hogsmeade.

It smelt a little like him, and as she stood up there in the cold breeze, waiting for his arrival, she would never admit that she spent that time simply breathing it in.

"Just in time," Killian said, coming up the stairs almost silently. He pulled her to her feet and led her out onto the balcony where the first glimpses of shooting stars could be seen. You didn't need a telescope to find them, they were sparkling imprints against the dark sky, flying through the air in a blaze of shooting stars.

Emma turned to Killian, a soft smile upon her face as she slid her hand around his back, "Thank you," she murmured, settling her head against his shoulder as she stared at the opening of the skies.

They stayed like that for almost ten minutes, as the rocks sparkled in the sky, tiny specks burning through the earth's atmosphere until they disappeared into nothingness, and the sky was just a blank canvas once more, speckled with the dots of age. And with that darkness, came the need to hide – to disappear into oblivion.

"I don't know what to do, Killian," she breathed finally, burrowing into his chest, the roughness of his red scarf rubbing against her cold nose. He pulled his arms around her and she felt comforted in body, even if not in mind.

"I know," he said finally, his voice carrying over her head as he soothingly rubbed her back. "And that's okay."

"It's not okay," Emma answered pulling back as tears sprung to her eyes. "I don't know what to do about you and I don't know what to do about her because I miss you both and I just…"

Emma's eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said. Her hands let go of Killian's waist abruptly as she pulled away from him, already prepared to run, but Killian didn't even bat an eyelid, pulling her back and clutching her tightly. Her eyes opened wide against his jumper. Did he _know?_ She could be talking about anyone. Gods, did he know?!

"It's okay, love," he whispered, "She's okay. She'll be okay."

He knew.

"But how did you find out-"

"Shh," Killian whispered, his hand coming up to cradle her face as he looked at the slowly building tears in her eyes. "It doesn't matter. But you don't have to hide it from me, Swan. Friends, remember?"

"But this is so…" Emma placed her forehead against his chest, looking at the stone hard floor. "I haven't even told Ruby."

"Sometimes there are those who might listen better," Killian answered softly, kissing her hair softly, running his hands down her arms and felling the goosebumps that lay there. "Come on, let's get back inside before we catch our deaths."

Emma didn't protest Killian as he walked her down the floors towards their dorm. When they were finally faced with their secret door, he said the password almost silently, and it swung open with a gentle creak.

Killian went straight to light the fire, but Emma kept walking towards her bedroom. She simply wanted to curl up under her duvet for days and not talk or see anyone.

"Emma," Killian voice said gently, and she froze. "Please don't shut me out."

Emma took one look at his calm face and burst into tears. If there wasn't some sort of silencing charm on their room, she could have sworn she would have been heard by the entire floor. But as it was, her wailing was loud and unrelenting. Even as Killian held her, practically supporting her body weight.

"Do you want to go to bed, Swan?" Killian whispered, against her hair, fighting back his own tears. He felt, rather than heard, her nod, and before she could do anything else, he had his hand hooked beneath her knees, the other supporting her back and she buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't want him seeing her face like that. Not now. Not when she knew there was absolutely no chance of her hiding her feelings from him.

He was about to deposit her in her bed when he heard a soft, "Yours," vibrating against his shoulder, and turning around, he stepped through the bathroom with Emma tucked in his arms before placing her lightly on his bed, her body looking like it belonged amongst his rumpled sheets.

Emma felt him unraveling the scarf from around her neck, and pulling the sheets up around her as he made his way to the other side, changing into his flannel pants as she watched with red eyes, words sitting on the tip of her lips.

"She looked like me," Emma said softly as Killian pulled his sweater over his head and climbed into bed beside her. Her wide eyes looked up at his peaceful face He was trying to be so calm for her and it was beautiful. She could see the fierce protectiveness dwelling just behind her eyes – the need to protect her that nearly overwhelmed her. "She had my face. My mouth, and my hair."

"She sounds beautiful, Swan," Killian said, smiling softly. "Undoubtedly just as strong as you."

Emma sunk into her pillows uncomfortably. "Too much like me. Growing up without parents…"

Emma watched as Killian's mind worked it out. Her fears of being evil, of being like her parents; all because she'd given up her child. His hand reached for hers beneath the sheets. "You did what you thought best," he answered tenderly.

"That was what I convinced myself of," Emma whispered, "That I was giving her her best chance. But…I couldn't believe it. Not after everything I went through. But Regina made it sound so easy… and I knew that I had no idea how to be a teenage mother! I was stupid enough to mess around with Neal in the first place and…" She blinked away angry tears as Killian slid in beside her, his head settling beside hers on her pillow.

"I want to hold my baby girl in my arms," Emma whispered brokenly, "I want to know that she's okay. I want to see her smile at me because she knows she is loved."

"Okay," Killian whispered, his lips against her shoulder. "Then we'll find her."

Emma didn't miss the 'we' in his words, but she was too distraught to dwell on it. "But what if she was put with a loving family. What if she has a mother who's brilliant and unselfish and gives her everything I can't –"

His lips cut her off in a soothing motion that stole away her breath, and a little of her worries. "You can give her more than you know, Swan," he whispered, hand tracing her hair, "I'd give anything to see my mother and father again."

"I'm sorry," she breathed. She hadn't known that about him. He was an orphan. Just like her…

He kissed her again, slowly and tenderly, his fingers mapping out the contours of her face as though he wanted to draw them at a later date. And despite her fears, she kissed him back, pushing herself into his body in a wordless sign that she wanted more. She wanted him to chase away her fears. She wanted him to chase away her confusion.

But every kiss that he placed against her skin – to her jaw, her breast, her ribs, her hip – simply burnt his image more fiercely onto her heart. That night, he loved her. And she couldn't fault him because as he rid her of her clothes and brought her to ecstasy with nothing more than his touch, she felt home. And that was something she'd never felt. And as he pushed himself into her, completing the incomplete fissure, something within her broke.

She cried out his name as she came, with tears sparking in her eyes. Because with their completion, as he slumped atop her, kisses being feathered along her collarbone, that was when she realized what all of this meant. That was when her fears returned.

He wrapped his arms around her and she felt him drift into sleep, but she cried herself silently into sleep, awaking from darkened nightmares only a few hours later with his soft snores beside her head.

Emma didn't look at him as she rose in the dark before the dawn. She didn't speak as she packed clothing into a duffle bag, her toiletries too, and wrapped his scarf around her neck. Despite what she was doing, she needed something with her to keep her grounded.

She ran to the kitchens for something to eat, and even Dobby's joyfulness couldn't dissuade her. But something else did.

It was the moment she returned to her dorm, the sun peeking over the horizon and Killian's face almost angelic in sleep. That was when she stopped, and she doubted.

"Emma," he whispered in his sleep, smacking his lips a few times before nuzzling more into the pillow he was clutching. With the sound of her name, the spell was broken, and she left the object in her hand on the spare pillow before sparing him one last look.

Leaning over the bed, she planted a soft kiss to his forehead, closing her eyes and whispering so softly, she wasn't sure that her own ears heard it.

"I love you."

* * *

When Killian Jones woke up the next morning, there was a choc-chip muffin on Emma's pillow.

But the woman he loved was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I hate big breaks. So, I tried to not let my babies stay away from each other for too long. :)_

_Thank you so much for your reviews!_

* * *

Emma had her coffee clutched in between her gloved hands as she waited in the small windowless office. Snow was falling outside, and despite the heating flowing through the room, she was shivering. Her hangers tapped patterns on the cardboard cup as the seconds ticked by, marked by a small clock face sitting on the lone desk in the room.

The sound of the door swinging open jolted her out of her haze. Emma looked up at the young man walking inside, a pile of loose paper in his hand. He pulled the pencil from behind his ear and began crossing off things as he walked.

"Okay, Miss. Swan," the man said, sitting down. He examined her over the papers between them. "We've been working together, what, a month?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, her brow furrowed in anticipation, "About that."

"When we first began this investigation, I warned you that we may never find your daughter," the detective continued, "Closed adoption, suspicious circumstances."

Emma felt her heart plummeting. All those weeks of hoping…

But she watched as the detective's face burst into a smile. And Emma felt her heart rate picking up, hands tightening on her cup. "You found her?!"

"Yes, Miss Swan," he nodded. "I did."

Emma put the cup down on his desk and sprung to her feet, running around the desk to throw her arms around him. She was so grateful – ecstatic even! Her baby girl was found!

"Thank you Mr. Booth! Thank you so much," she grinned pulling away from him. He was smiling at her pleasantly as Emma gushed. "What's her name?"

"Etta," he answered with a smile, "Etta Anderson. She lives in Paddington with Eleanor and Tim Anderson and their older daughter Rachael."

"A…happy family," Emma breathed, shying away, "That's good."

"Good or not, Emma," Mr. Booth answered, "You deserve a chance to know her."

"I have no legal right," Emma answered, looking up at him, "You told me that."

"From what I could see," he answered, softly, "There may be some problems with the child."

"Like what?" Emma's eyes widened. Something wrong with Etta?! Behavioural? Medical? She needed to know!"

"According to medical records, there have been some, er, _unnatural_, occurrences surrounding the child. Lightbulbs blowing up and, her sister, Rachael, mysteriously appearing in the attic when there is no physical way to get up there. Only minor injuries occurred, but according to the nurses I spoke to, the parents seemed a little scared. Perhaps more _of_ the child than for her."

"Things, like magic?" Emma hesitated. She wasn't breaching the Statute of Secrecy, but she was bending it. But August Booth didn't seem surprised, he simply raised an eyebrow.

"You know?"

"_You_ know?" Emma was almost horrified. If she'd known _that_ a month ago things could have gone a lot smoother. "How?!"

"Left school at sixteen to work with my dad in his carpentry shop," August shrugged, sitting back down. "I can do most things. Sometimes I think magic is mostly self-taught anyway. You too, I suppose?"

"I left school?" Emma widened her eyes, "I suppose. But I mean to go back."

"With a child?" August frowned. "Will they let you?"

"If they won't," Emma answered firmly, her green eyes flashing, "I will _always _choose her."

"Well then," August grabbed his jacket, "I guess I'm driving."

"No apparation?" Emma frowned as he headed towards the door, its blinds hitting the glass as it swung open.

"Never learnt how to," August shrugged, "Unless you can…"

"I am not wasting another moment," Emma answered quickly, watching him lock the door before linking her arm through his. She'd done it a few times before, and maybe she was being a little reckless.

"Kensington Gardens?" Emma confirmed.

"Worst time of day," August groaned, before sighing, "If we uncover the wizarding world, I'm blaming you Emma Swan."

"No worries," she answered, before stepping forward into oblivion.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER!"

"Jones, I suggest you sit down –"

Professor McGonagall's voice only put him further into his rage. "SHE IS A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL, LIVING IN THE MUGGLE WORLD. SHE HAS AND IDENTITY AND WE HAVE MAGIC! SO _WHERE_ IS SHE!?"

"Master Jones!" McGonagall reprimanded, "Calm yourself before I am forced to restrain you!"

"We can't just leave her out there!"

"We have exhausted every avenue, Jones," the headmistress answered, and at a closer glance, Killian noticed that the old lady seemed almost as tired as he was. "THe simple truth of the matter is, Miss Swan does not want to be found. As she is of age, we no longer have the power to keep her here. She is an adult and can make decisions for herself."

"She could have made her decision two years ago, but no one seemed to think so then," Killian hissed, sinking back into the chair behind him. He was tired. Tired of searching tea leaves and stars, of using every contact he had of his parents old friends to find even a glimpse of Emma Swan.

"It was never our decision," McGonagall sighed. "Had she wanted to, we would have made better arrangements than what she'd chosen, but she chose first, and we couldn't undo her mind. She's a stubborn girl."

"Aye," Killian sighed, "She is."

"I'll keep looking, Jones," she said finally, "But it may be best if you return to your studies for now. Your grades have been slipping."

_It's because she's not here._

And it wasn't going to get any better as long as he had no clue where she was. Snow and David had been trying to keep him occupied and on track, but he was failing.

"Professor McGonagall," Killian said, hedging his bets, looking up at her with a softened expression, "Winter break is three days away. As Head Boy, I have maintained my duties all year, despite my problems. Can I respectfully request that I leave now."

McGonagall looked at him thoughtfully with a soft smile edging at her lips, "I'll speak to your teachers. You can leave for Hogsmeade this afternoon."

"Thank you, Professor." Killian felt a sad smile coming to his lips as he rose. "I'm sorry for my rants."

"It was partially justified, Jones," she answered brusquely. "Take care."

He nodded in respect and turned to leave. Halfway across the office, he heard he speak once more.

"Oh, and Killian," she said, looking at him over her spectacles knowingly. "Good luck."

And as Killian went to travel down the staircase, he could've sworn he heard a deep slow voice saying, "Cough up Albus, I told you Swan and Jones would end up together."

"Ah, you're such a hopeless romantic, Severus…"

* * *

Emma was facing a white door as evening fell, the gold handle slightly tarnished and faded with age. She hesitated over the doorbell and almost talked herself out of it. That is, until a voice that sounded strangely like Killian's echoed in her mind.

_You are amazing at anything you put your mind to._

She barely registered the sound of the doorbell. She was standing there alone. She didn't want August standing behind her. Despite all his help, she was still a little unsure about him. And in this situation, the only person she trusted was herself.

A man about 10 years older than her opened the door. He would have looked quite youthful, were it not for the worried expression on his face and the confusion as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, we weren't expecting anyone," he began, "Can I help you…"

"Emma Swan," she answered softly, "You are Mr. Anderson?"

"Aye," he answered, the crease in his brow deepening. "Should I know you, Miss Swan?"

"Erm…" She gulped. "I…" She should have rehearsed this. "I came to talk to you about Etta."

"You're from Social Services!" The man's face visibly relaxed, a sense of relief flooding him. "Thank the heavens. Come in, come in."

"Actually I'm –"

But the man cut her off as he continued, "She's honestly a beautiful child, we just don't have the means to take care of her anymore."

"You're palming her off to social services?!" Emma exclaimed in shock her eyes widening as she followed the man through the dining room and into the living room where a woman, presumably Eleanor Anderson, was watching carefully over the little girl playing with a series of stuffed toys. Just as they entered, the man froze, glancing over Emma once more.

"You're too young to work for them…" Mr. Anderson mused, just as the little girl noticed that there was a new person in the room. Her brown eyes connected with Emma's. They were Neal's eyes, through and through. But the resemblance was clear between the two faces.

And when little Etta giggled ecstatically, toddling over to Emma and wrapping her arms around her calves, Emma was speechless. She continued to look up at her, wide eyes sparkling as though they had a little secret just between the two of them.

"She hates most people," Eleanor whispered, looking up at Emma in shock. "You're…"

But Emma was already picking Etta up, her small body fitting snuggly in her arms, "Hey baby girl."

"Pretty," Etta answered, her small hands reaching for Emma's face, which she let her explore easily. Emma was in awe of the simple fact that her girl was in her arms. She was real and she was safe and she was beautiful.

"You're her mother," Eleanor surmised finally.

"Yeah," Emma whispered, looking at Etta as she grasped her hand around her swan necklace. "I am."

"So you know about…her issues?" Eleanor seemed almost hopeful as Emma returned to look at her with a frown.

"They aren't issues. I can't believe you would think that of the child that you raised," Emma answered.

"You left her, Miss Swan," the woman answered stonily. "But we honestly don't know what to do with her abilities. If you do…"

"I do," Emma answered quickly.

"Perhaps it is better if she goes with you," Eleanor breathed, her eyes downcast. "If you can care for her."

"I will," Emma answered, as Etta reached for her hair and tugged on it gently, trying to turn her head. "I will," she answered, promising Etta.

"We'd better pack her things then," Tim said from next to her, giving Etta a soft smile as the little girl clung tighter to Emma, her head resting against her chest. Emma stood with her daughter for a little longer, watching as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted into a restful sleep.

"I'll erm, use my abilities, to make sure the paperwork is taken care of," Emma said when the parents came back. They seemed relieved yes, but there was a sadness in their eyes that Emma too had shared. The loss of a child.

"Thank you, Miss. Swan," they answered with sad smiles, a canvas bag held out that Emma took with her free hand. They came closer, their farewells on the tips of their tongues.

"Bye bye, Henrietta," Tim whispered, kissing her forehead, and Eleanor followed, with watery eyes. Emma's heart broke for them, and she did what she knew to be right.

"I'll bring her back some time," she whispered, "I know she has a sister, too. I know this is hard."

"Thank you," Eleanor breathed gratefully, her eyes shining as Emma headed towards the door. Eleanor's hand farewelled her comfortingly on her shoulder as Emma left the premises. She wasn't out of sight before she disapparated, and she knew she may have broken a rule, but with her final leaving, she had shown them her abilities.

She had shown them that she was able to care for Henrietta.

And when she arrived back at her cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, hidden by all manner of spells and enchantments, she placed her daughter in the crib she had prepared. All night, she didn't take her eyes off of her, a sense of contentment filling her.

But with it came the aching that arrived every night when she finally laid down in her small bed with no one beside her.

* * *

"A room for the night thanks, Billy," Killian said to the man behind the counter as the Hog's Head.

"Heading on a bit of adventure, Killian Jones?" Billy answered, grabbing him a key.

"I guess you could call it that," he answered with a shrug. If finally finding Emma Swan could be called an adventure, then yes. Yes he was.

"I've got a room out back," he answered, handing him a key, "It's a bit of a walk, but if you walk for about five minutes you'll find it."

"Cheers, mate," he answered, grabbing the keys. After travelling for more than five minutes, he most definitely saw no such thing, and could swear he'd been walking around in circles for almost half an hour.

That is, until he heard the distinct sound of a child crying.

His senses attuned to where it was coming from. For whilst he could see nothing incriminating, the sound was coming from a point close by. Someone was hiding here, but their muffliato had worn away.

"Homenum Revelio," Killian began, his wand swooping through the air. Immediately, he spotted a soft light in the distance. No, two. And with that in mind, he walked straight towards them. His directness must have negated some of the spells, and it was only as he started that path that he realized who could be on the other side of these spells. Who could have a child crying and reason to hide?

He walked until he hit a solid wooden door with his forehead. Nursing a bump, he quickly spoke to the solid wall, caution fleeing him. It could be a dark wizard for all he knew, but he hoped. He had so much hope.

"Emma?" he breathed. "Is that you?"

It was almost two minutes before he heard her coming to the door. By that time, the cries had quietened. But when she opened the door, it didn't even matter. Her blonde hair hung about her face, intermingling with that of the girl clutched to her body.

"Killian?" she breathed, her eyes widening. "Is it really you?"

And without a second thought, Killian dropped his bag inside the invisible cottage, and shut the door behind him. Before he even lit a fire, or took in his surroundings, he did the one thing he needed to do. Just to check that she was alive. Just to check this wasn't a dream.

He touched her face, his fingers tracing her cheek, and he reached for her shoulder, brushing over the little girl's as he did so, before he pulled them both into him, warming them with his body heat as he held them close. He was wary of the little child between them, but he needed to hold Emma. He needed her.

"Why didn't you tell me," he finally whispered into her hair as he nuzzled the golden locks. "Why didn't you let me help?"

"It wasn't your burden, or your decision," Emma answered quietly, "I had to do something for me, and for Etta."

"Etta," Killian breathed, pulling away to look Emma in the eye. He felt a smile gracing his face.

"Henrietta, actually," Emma smiled, pulling away from him, "Hang on, let me just put her down to sleep again."

He watched as she pulled the blanket up over her and tucked her in tightly. He saw the loving way she looked at her daughter and the spark of life that had arisen in her eyes and he felt his love for her increase tenfold.

He slid his hands around her waist as she stood there. He lit a fire in the small fireplace with wandless magic, not willing to let go of Emma for something so menial. He breathed her in and simply relished in her presence. They didn't say anything, because they knew there was too much to be said and it was best left for morning light.

And when she turned around finally, to thread her arms up around his neck, playing with his hair, it was to whisper longingly, "I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you, Swan," he breathed, his breath warming her lips. "You have no idea."

And they both heard the unspoken love in those words.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey Everyone!_

_Thank you so much for your reviews and follows and favourites. Legit. Every time I see a review I do a little happy dance cause they brighten my day._

_Sadly, there is only going to be one more chapter and an epilogue after this one, but considering this was initially a one-shot written for AU Week, I feel like we've done rather well. :P_

_Love you all! Enjoy! xx_

* * *

Graham was sleeping soundly, his large hands curled around his pillow when he heard a loud meowing in his ear. He shrugged it off as a dream. That was, until a sharp pain in his chest awoke him. As he shot upwards, a black mass flew off his chest with a disgruntled meow.

"Shit, sorry Regina!" he hissed, rubbing at the pinpricks of her claws on his chest, "What's wrong?"

"_Meow._"

"Dammit, this is getting annoying," Graham groaned, swinging out of bed. She was already at the door, waiting impatiently for him to throw clothes on. It was obvious she wanted him to follow, but it was freezing outside, so he put three layers on before even stepping out into the common room.

Neither of them noticed the figure creeping in the shadows, a slow smile edging across her face as she followed their path through the night.

* * *

Killian wanted to burn the taste of Emma's lips onto his brain. He wanted to never forget the feel of her warm body clutched to his, every curve pressed against him, her warming body reaching for him and tugging him infinitely closer.

They fell onto the small bed with a dull thud, their lips separating as Emma gasped in surprise. Killian crawled into a better position as he kissed her lips delicately. He was trying to keep it tame for Etta's sake, but the way Emma was pushing her hips up into him was making it exceedingly difficult.

"Emma," he vowed her name like a prayer as he brought his hand up to brush her hair from her face. "When we're back home."

"Where's home gonna be, Killian?" she sighed, her eyes looking down as he rolled off of her, reaching for the blankets at the base of the bed. "The head's dorm?"

"For now," he answered, kissing her forehead, "Then, well, wherever you wanna make it."

"That sounds good," she answered softly, curling into him, her eyes already drifting shut in exhaustion. He traced his hand up and down her back. She'd obviously had a trying day, not to mention, a trying few months. "Look after Etta while I'm asleep, okay?"

"Aye love," he promised, watching the crib as though it was his sole purpose in life, "I will."

* * *

Killian was in a hazy state when he heard a sharp banging on the door. He was up in a split second, Emma stirring beside him with a, "What –"

Killian held his finger up to his lips in a silent warning. As far as he knew, the illusion spells were still up. The only way one could find them was through sound, and there was no sound coming from inside the cabin.

Which meant something was very. Very. Wrong.

"Hide," he pleaded to Emma breathily before he heard a loud, distinctly male voice saying, "Is anyone in there, hello?"

Emma froze, and Killian watched as she turned to the door, "Graham?" she said, in a carrying voice.

"Emma?" his voice came again. "Yeah. It's me, let me in."

Emma was already at the door by the time Killian's hand closed over hers on the door handle. "Emma," he breathed, "It's not necessarily him. Remember…" The first time he'd tricked her into letting him into her room. He'd used Ruby's voice to trick Emma into the sexual encounter which had started all of this.

"It's him," Emma answered, looking up to peek through the peep-hole. "It's him."

Killian pulled away reluctantly as Emma pulled the wooden door open. A wave of coldness hit them as the soft falling snow outside fell into the doorway. Midnight snuck past both of their feet as Graham pulled Emma into his arms.

"I'm so sorry about what happened between us," Emma murmured as she clutched him. Killian raised his eyebrow, but she didn't see him, shutting the door behind them.

Or at least he thought he did. No. He definitely did.

But the next second the room was cold again and the fire on the hearth was doused into oblivion. The room was plunged into darkness as the freezing wind awoke everyone; including Etta.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight?"

Four faces turned to the doorway where Regina's silhouette stood.

"Professor Mills?" Killian asked in confusion as Emma sprinted to her daughter to shield her, "Regina?"

"No," Graham said with a disgusted face, his wand out in a second. "That's not Regina."

Killian's brow furrowed, turning to the man beside him. "And you would know, _how_?"

"Does it matter?" His face didn't move as he nudged his wand towards the figure in the doorway. "Who are you, and what do you want?!"

"Couldn't get my sister to fess up, eh?" she stepped into the room fearlessly, eyes circling before landing directly on Emma whose eyes were wide in fear.

"Who the fuck are you?" Graham spat, wand raised.

"Oh, yes," she said as though she'd forgotten, "Regina's a cat, she can't exactly talk. Silly me. I should introduce myself, my name is Zelena."

"Regina is…Midnight?" Killian asked in confusion, glancing between the black cat at Emma's feet, standing there like a tiny leopard with her teeth rared. He stumbled at the sight of the cat – no – Regina being so protective. Especially after all that shit two years ago.

"And I'm here for my power pair," Zelena answered, waving her hand and pushing Graham aside without a second thought. "Come on Emma, don't fight it."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are not taking me or my baby."

"I don't need to take you anywhere," Zelena said, and in a split second she had her hand reaching for Killian's throat and he gasped out a, "No," before her magic constricted his windpipe and he felt the gift of speech and the necessity of air leaving him.

* * *

"No!" Emma cried, as Regina scratched at her feet. Her eyes widened in fear. She couldn't give herself over – no her and her daughter – what would Zelena do?! But she couldn't let Killian die. Not like this.

But why the fuck was Regina still scratching at her feet! Unless she…

Oh.

"Transefio Reversum," Emma whispered the advanced spell under her breath, keeping a strong eye on what Zelena was doing to Killian. But before she could even raise her wand to her, Emma's wand was flying from her hand. She was defenseless. Killian was lost to her without her magic. She felt her hands shaking as Etta began to cry behind her.

"Who is going to be, Emma?" Zelena goaded. "Your lover or your daughter."

_"__How about neither, sister."_

Regina was standing naked in the room, no longer in cat form. Her pale feet treaded carefully over the stone floor towards her sister who was exercising her power. Their two identical faces looked at each other once before the true Regina thrust out her hand and touched her sister's hand.

Immediately, Killian felt backwards with a large gasp as Zelena's magic ceased. He watched as the woman let out a pained squeal, her eyes rolling up as her skin began to turn the most unearthly shade of green; her face changing shape and her hair turning a deep auburn.

She stayed that way for a second, suspended in time before she was gone. And a black cat was on the floor.

"Wand!" Regina yelled, leaping as the cat shot out the door. She grabbed Emma's and pointed, hoping she would catch the cat before she was out of range.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Regina cried, a great sigh of relief leaving her as she saw a black thing stopping in it's tracks and falling into the snow. "Yes!" Regina hissed, running out into the snow, a gleeful and satisfied grin on her face.

There was silence apart from Etta cries. Emma finally took her from her crib, bopping her up and down to try and quell her cries, but with the nervous energy Emma was letting off as she breathed, "Killian? Please tell me you're okay. Please," Etta didn't stop very quickly.

She walked over to him, still trying to calm Etta. She reached her trembling hand out to his slumped body, leaning on the floor on his knees. "Killian?"

"I'm okay," he breathed, his voice barely audible. He coughed before shaking his head. Emma didn't think any more words would be spoken from him tonight.

Etta was wriggling in her arms discontentedly, and Emma moved her around until she was comfortable. Comfortable and pulling down her top.

"Oh, I thought she might be on solids by now," Emma said softly, her eyes widening in shock. "What…what am I supposed to do?"

Killian crawled to his feet and looked from Emma to her daughter with a soft expression, flinching when he tried to speak. Instead, he gestured his arms out. Emma was hesitant, but when Etta kept trying to lean towards her breast, she gave her over to Killian, watching him cradling her gently.

"This is Killian, Etta," Emma said, watching her face scrunch up adorably. She reached for his stubbled chin curiously, murmuring, "Killy-li."

A smile lit up Killian's face and Emma felt one gracing her own. He began to rock her gently and silently, the calming effect sending her back to sleep gratefully. She'd have to go and buy some formula and baby food in the morning. But for now, maybe they could have a moment of tranquility.

Emma crouched beside Graham, listening to his heavy breathing. He'd wake up on his own time. She was just putting a pillow beneath his head and throwing a blanket over him when Regina burst into the room, skin freezing but looking pleased with herself as she carried a frozen Zelena (in cat form) in her arms. She looked at them and suddenly seemed to realize she was sans clothing, a red blush flourishing across her cheeks.

"So erm, you guys got any spare clothes?" she asked sheepishly.

And for the first time in a very long time, Emma Swan laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: So, last chapter of our story! There is still an epilogue, and that will be up in a few days, but it's been a blast guys - I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Kisses to everyone, I love each and every one of you! xx_

* * *

"These are extenuating circumstances, Miss Swan, I do hope you realize this," McGonagall began, eyeing her worriedly over her glasses as Emma fed Etta from a bottle Winky had been ecstatic to find for her.

"I do," she answered with a frown, "And I wouldn't ask if it weren't for the simple fact that my daughter deserves a chance to grow up in this world with a mother who loves her and a family she doesn't have to hid from."

McGonagall's face softened as though from personal experience and Emma felt hope building within her.

"And what do you have to say on the matter, Jones?"

Emma watched Killian turn from his hands to glance at her, a soft smile on his lips, "It would be an honour to have Etta staying in our dorm, Headmistress."

"Well, I suppose that's it then," she said with a small smile, "I'll have Winky and Dobby set up the necessities, and I'm sure you'll find her them the most helpful of allies as they've both dealt with generations of children."

"Thank you so much!" Emma grinned widely, glancing down at Etta as she pulled away from her bottle and smacked her lips.

"Ta," she said to her mother, scrambling further upright, where she proceeded to reach for the globe on the Headmistress's desk.

"Sorry, Professor," Emma said, pulling Etta back as she made grabby hands at McGonagall's glasses.

"Not to worry, Emma," she chuckled, giving Etta a soft wave. Her fists went to her chest in a sudden bout of shyness as she smiled tentatively at the old lady from her position against Emma's collar. "Children are a joy. You only have six months yet, I will inform the students, but I trust you know, this will bring about its own social repercussions."

"I know," Emma answered with a smile to her daughter, "But it's nothing I can't handle."

* * *

"Hey, Swan!" Killian called from his bedroom as he dumped his duffle bag back on the bed. It was Thursday, so there were still two days left of school before everyone cleared out for Christmas.

"Shh!" Emma hissed back, walking into the bathroom, "Etta's sleeping."

"Sorry," Killian whispered, spinning to Find Emma staring at the doorway curiously. "Let me in?" she asked finally, still with her brow furrowed.

"Come in," he answered slowly. She tried again, but nothing moved. It was another few moments of fierce struggle before Killian walked over and stopped her, his hand on the other side of the barrier.

"McGonagall must have reinforced the barrier," Killian began sadly, eyes searching for hers as she raised her hand to rest against his. He could almost feel the heat of her palm as they looked longingly at each other.

"Not even bathroom use," she sighed. "Meet me in the common room?"

"Be there in a second," he answered with a soft grin. He'd taken the few steps to their shared area within a split second, watching her round the corner. She was enveloped in his arms in a moment and he felt her large breath of relief. "Thank you," she breathed into his sweater. "Thank you for everything. For coming after me. For accepting Etta. Thank you."

"Emma," he breathed, thoughts whirling in his mind. He shouldn't. There was so much more that mattered right now than the fact that she'd left him. That she hadn't confided in him.

But it didn't leave his mind.

"Why did you leave me?" he breathed as she pulled away to look at him. Killian rested his forehead against hers and breathed it out with a sense of sad curiosity. "You left me without saying _anything_. Like I didn't matter. I thought I mattered to you. You mattered to me so why couldn't you just –"

Her lips were on his without a second's hesitation. Her hands were running up his sweater in a needy gesture as she pulled at his clothing. He was lost in the pressure of her lips, sucking at his as her tongue tangled in his mouth. Killian couldn't help but thread his hands through her golden locks, his fingers catching on knots from the unkempt nature of it, but still, he grasped at it, tugging her lips away from his; refusing her his distraction.

"Why?" he hissed in angry desperation. "I will _not_ be just your fuckbuddy. Not anymore. Not after all of this."

"Killian," Emma groaned, looking down as she toyed with his neckline, "Please."

"Look at me," he breathed, tilting her head upwards. It took a few moments before her eyes followed, locking with his. And when he saw the vulnerability in those eyes he couldn't hold back any longer.

"You know," she whispered.

"Do I?" he answered with fears dancing behind his watering eyes. "I know that I love you."

He watched the tears come into her eyes, as she clutched tighter at his sweater. Perhaps it was so many days of loneliness that made her so emotional, or maybe it was just him. Either way, it was muffled in his shirt that he finally heart her cry, "I love you."

And Killian kissed her. He kissed her forehead, each cheek, her jaw and finally her lips, and between each he whispered, "I love you, Emma Swan."

"Killian," she sobbed, her body heaving as she clutched at him. Finally she laughed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying."

"Cry all you want, love," he answered, catching her tears as his fingers trailed up and down her arm, "I love you all the same."

"How?" she gasped, searching his face, "How can you love me?"

"Because you are all I want," he answered simply, "You are smart, and funny, incredibly cunning and stubborn. But you are also gentle, and thoughtful and loving. And you are beautiful and very sexy and you will be _the_ best mother. Is that okay for a start?"

"Yeah," Emma hiccupped, giving him a gentle kiss before resting her head against his chest. "I think it is."

* * *

"Emma?"

Killian felt her body seize up beside him. They were all sitting at the Hufflepuff table in a show of true unity. Emma, Ruby and Graham as well as Snow and David were huddled around him when Neal Gold came walking up beside them.

"Emma?" he repeated, his hand touching her shoulder.

"Swan?" Killian said, touching her hand comfortingly. She looked over at him, as though realizing he was there and he saw something flash in her eyes.

"Yes, Neal?" she asked, lookingup with a spark of anger in her voice and Killian gave an internal cheer, complete with flags and party poppers. There was his Swan – her fire back in her.

"I erm, heard about your venture and I was wondering…"

"If I found _my _daughter?" Emma answered angrily, her eyes flaming. "Yes I did. And no, you do not get to see her. Not when you left me because you were running away from your father's reputation when you knew. You _knew_ I was pregnant."

Killian's eyes widened at that, as did Neal's. Killian hadn't known about his father, but quite plainly, the fact that Emma did had Neal running for the hills, because that's exactly what he did. She gave a nod to his retreating back, her face stern, "Good riddance."

Killian found his lips against her cheek in the next moment, tracing over to her ear, "I'm proud of you."

He watched the blush flourish across her cheek as Ruby's loud, "Get a room!" forced the table to erupt in a chorus of whoops and howls. Emma laughed them off, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and eyes that promised _later_, before reaching in for her food.

His leg was shaking beneath the table in anticipation. He refrained from touching her inappropriately. He wasn't sure what _later_ meant, when they would be caring for Etta later, once Winky had relieved Etta into their care.

But they would make it work. Of that he was sure.

* * *

"Killy-li," Etta cried out, a wide smile on her face as she toddled over to him on her little legs.

"Hey Princess," Killian smiled easily, scooping her into his arms as Winky looked on with a fond smile. "You're looking beautiful, as always."

"You're bootiful, Killy-li," she answered, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug that had Winky and Emma collectively 'aww'ing.

"Thanks for the help today, Winky, we'll see you after the holidays," Emma said with a wide grin.

"It's an honour," the elf said with a wide smile, "She's a darling little girl and nothing's too difficult for these hands." Emma grinned, It was nice to see Winky so happy.

"Good to hear," Emma said, her smile widening before it turned to a grimace as she watched Killian holding a squealing Etta up in the air, carefully throwing her up and catching her. She basically jumped across the room to take a hysterically laughing Etta back into her arms.

"_What_ are you doing?" she asked, as Etta lip began to wobble.

"I'll be in the kitchens, Miss Swan," Winky said, apparating without any further ado.

"What is wrong with you! You could have dropped her!" Emma berated once Winky was gone.

"Relax, Emma," Killian answered, tickling Etta's stomach as she reached for him again. "She's perfectly safe. Besides, McGonagall has baby-proofed everything. Did you notice the floor?"

"Notice the floor doing what – oh!" Killian fell backwards in demonstration and she watched as the solid stone transformed into a bouncy and fluid substance before reforming once he was upright. "Well I didn't know," Emma finished lamely.

"I know," he answered, kissing her forehead. "And that's okay. You just got her back."

"I did," she answered, looking over at Etta's tiny face as her small hands reached for Emma's hair. She pulled at her own and held it up to Emma's, realization seeming to strike as she lit up and said loudly, "Same!" She shifted happily and fell into Emma's neck hugging her tightly. "Memma."

Emma couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, she heard her smacking her lips as she drifted into sleep and went up to her room to place her in her cot. Freya had taught her a spell that set up their wands like baby monitors since electricity was a no-go around here.

"So, I think you're quite bootiful, Emma," Killian said, scaring her as she softly closed Etta's door. She slammed into his chest as he wound his arms around her. His hands snuck down to her ass where he hoisted her up, pushing her against the wall as he crushed his lips upon hers. She let herself enjoy it for a moment before his words computed and she pulled away.

"Worst pun ever," she commented pushing him off her with a look of disgust on her face. Killian's face fell.

"What?" he asked in astonishment, watching as she walked to the common room door. "What happened to _later?_" He pouted.

But the minute Emma had placed a lock upon the door and spun around, she gave him a smirk and proceeded to pull her sweater over her head and throw it at him.

"Oh yes," he whispered running towards her and pulling her into his arms and kissing her like his life depended on it. Emma gave as good as she got, her lips covering his and tongue battling his for dominance. Merlin, she'd missed the feel of him.

She rutted her clothed lower half against his leg as she undid the buttons of his shirt, running her hands through his chest hair and over his muscles as he latched onto her neck, his teeth and tongue pulling at her skin. She let out a low moan as he cupped her breast through her bra, the other hand reaching around to undo the clasp.

When she was freed, she heard his groan of appreciation in the second before his wet mouth enveloped her pink nipple. Emma had never felt so alive as when she was with him, feeling him, his hair pulled tight between her fingers, his mouth and hands playing over her pale skin.

"Couch," she managed to gasped. "Now."

"Not against the door?" he suggested impishly, looking up at her from where he was on his knees, placing butterfly kisses against her hip.

"Move," she ordered, shifting out from between him and the door and grabbing his arm, practically dragging him to the black couch and pushing him down. She made a show of wriggling out of her pants and panties.

"Definitely bootiful," Killian smirked, tongue between his teeth. She grinned, kicking her clothes aside before moving to straddle Killian, her arms coming to cross behind his head as she lowered his lips to his. It was by far the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared, mostly naked and completely open to each other – completely willing to admit that what they had was something more than they'd started with.

"Will you stay," Emma finally breathed, her eyes were fixated on his lips as she breathed heavily. "I know I've done stupid things. And I keep running and I'm sorry, but I –"

His lips were back, trailing along her jaw as her fingers traced over his abdomen softly. "I will stay as long as you want me to, Swan." Her head feel back as he began to kiss down her body, her fingers fumbling over the button on his jeans. When she finally had them undone, she pulled them from his legs along with his underpants swiftly, releasing his hard erection from its confines.

And when she slid back into position, grasping him and stroking a few times, she didn't say anything. And when he traced her arms gently as she positioned him at her entrance, she didn't say anything. When she rode him into oblivion, the delicious stretch of him pulling her over the edge before she even had a chance to fully comprehend what she was feeling, that was when she whispered, "Always, I'll always want you."

"Emma," Killian breathed, waiting a moment before he continued moving beneath her, renewing her lust for him all over as their mouth met once more. And when he came, he brought her back to ecstasy with his fingers until she was falling into him on the. They laid there catching their breath for a few moments before Killian whispered, "I love you."

"We're going to have to replace this couch before we leave," Emma answered, nuzzling into his neck in response, annoyed by the fact that she still couldn't bring herself to say those words to his face.

"Could just transfigure it into a bed," Killian chuckled. Emma pondered that. It wasn't such a bad idea…

"Tomorrow," she answered, slumped atop him. "Sleep time, now."

"Okay, Princess," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Etta's the princess," Emma grumbled against his bare chest, her eyes already closed. "Not me."

"You're my warrior princess," he replied with a loving smile, "My Slytherin Warrior Princess."

"And don't you forget it," she answered, his body heat warming her inside and out. "Night Jones."

"Sleep well, Swan."

* * *

_A/N: Also, a little bit of background,__23 years ago, when my uncle was living with my parents after they'd just had my big sister, he was walking around throwing my sister up and down and managed to hit her head on a brick archway._

_Somehow, she thinks he's the funniest thing that ever happened to the family._

_We think she hit her head pretty hard. :)_

_Review, my lovelies? xx_


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

* * *

"MEMMA!"

"What!" Emma came running down the stairs to find Henrietta standing there, her lithe figure dressed in a soft aquamarine dress. Her hair was braided down over her shoulder and her shoes were in her hand but there was one problem with this vision. There were tears running down her face. "What's wrong?!"

"Remus has come down with the flu and he can't accompany me to the ball!" Emma felt her eyes rolling. She didn't approve of Etta's date, having walked in on one too many Teddy and Victoire tongue twisters in her early years. Suffice it to say, that she had given Etta a very thorough talking to when the Yule Ball came up. She was fifteen, but then again, Emma had been too when Etta came along. And Remus Harry Lupin was not the ideal beau for her daughter.

"You'll be fine, Etta," Emma answered, pulling her daughter in for a careful hug. She didn't need hair problems on top of everything else. "You don't need a man to make you beautiful."

"No," she sighed, her tears subsiding against her mother's chest. "But it does help."

"Woman!" Killian's voice came down the stairs, "Where the blazes is my vest!"

Emma tried not to cringe as she thought of where it was. Sitting in her pile of mending after the last ministry function they'd attended where she had proceeded to rip most of his clothing off him. Thankfully, his robes had survived her lustful assault. His vest hadn't.

"Are you okay?" Emma whispered, pulling back to look Etta in the eyes, carefully reading her daughter's expression.

"I'll be fine," she answered honestly, and Emma continued, "Go and finish getting ready while I sort out, Killian."

Just then they heard a scream of expletives and a loud bang from upstairs as Killian tripped over something.

"Stop being such a pansy, Dad!" Etta called up the stairs towards him and he yelled back through his pain.

"Etta, I'm an old man," he whined back.

Emma rolled her eyes as Etta scampered off to apply her makeup. Clasping the gold handrail, she made her way past the mountains of books towards the room that her and Killian shared. Standing in the doorway, she watched him struggling with his bow-tie. When he finally noticed her, he gave her a pleading pout and said, "Please, Swan?"

Emma gave a roll of her eyes as a happy smile came to her lips. Walking forward, she began to undo the mess he'd made as she whispered, "You don't have to call me that anymore."

"Well, if I call you Mrs. Jones, this night will end before it's even begun, love," he answered, eyebrow quirking. "Speaking of this dreaded night, why aren't you dressed?"

Emma blushed. She'd been foolishly hoping to avoid telling him – and avoid going to the event. She had promised to chaperone, but to be honest she wasn't in the mood.

"I erm, I don't want to go," she murmured, avoiding his eye.

"Emma," he pleaded, his hand finding her waist and rubbing soothing circles on her waist. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear. You could go dressed in a paper bag and you'd look beautiful."

"I won't," she whispered, finishing the bow tie and finally looking up to him. "You weren't there last time…"

"Emma," Killian breathed, his forehead lowering to hers as his voice took on the tone he reserved for her. "Emma, you are beautiful. Our child makes you no less beautiful than you were four months ago."

"But I'm _showing_," she answered with a frown, feeling his hands drift over her sweater towards the rounded bulge of her stomach.

"And you are allowed to," Killian breathed, his hands moving up to cup her face. "Our baby is growing inside of you and you are the most amazing woman for letting me share your life these past thirteen years."

"I don't think I would've gotten through them without you," Emma admitted, looking up at him carefully before brushing her lips over his. "I love you," she whispered.

He took her lips in his and gave her a searing kiss before pulling away, leaving her breathless and in a serious state of _want_.

"Now," he began, his voice gaining a slight husk, "I want to see you in that red dress so that after we're finished at midnight, I can bring you back here to this room and ravish you until it's all worth it."

"Why do you do that," Emma moaned, feeling his breath warm upon her face. "Now I don't want to leave," she admitted.

"Well then hurry," he seemed just as affected as she was, "So we can get back sooner."

"You're a cruel man, Killian Jones," she sighed, stepping away from him.

"Comes with being Headmaster, love," he answered, grinning at her retreating back.

"Rather you than me," she called back.

* * *

"I have work on Monday," Emma sighed as she lowered her head to her husband's shoulder, thinking about it. She didn't mind being out in the field working with the muggle and auror offices, but she _hated_ being inside. "I hate office work."

"Ah, but we don't want to put our little Prince in harms way, do we Swan?"

"Mrs Jones," she answered, practically glaring at him until she saw his eyes darken.

"We still have ten minutes of this bloody dance left, darling, so don't tempt me. We're meant to be setting a good example to the students."

"Let the other teachers do that," Emma smirked, her hair covering where she was grazing her teeth over his pulse point.

"Please, Emma," he groaned. At the proximity of the two of them, Emma could feel the hardness growing against her hip. "Stop."

Emma sighed leaving him be, "I suppose."

"You are going to pay for this upstairs, woman," he answered, as they danced off the floor towards the teachers' table where they watched the kids going back to their rooms.

* * *

Killian had doubled the spells on all the rooms, that and he'd also dosed the butterbeer with a tablespoon of sleeping draught. It wouldn't knock them out, but it would prevent any extracurricular activities going on.

Despite his teenage years, he was a _very_ responsible adult.

By the time the Great Hall was cleared out, Killian was desperate to get back to their room. Etta had already said goodnight earlier, heading out with her best friends to go and debrief in their dorm. And he left Neville to overlook the band pack-up, farewelling all the teachers who gave them a knowing look.

"How was the ball, Killian?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly as they entered his office.

"Fantastic, Albus," Killian answered, "Tiring, I will say. Although, admittedly I only had to deal with the Hogwarts kids rather than the three schools combined."

"Indeed," he chuckled. "Enjoy your well earned _rest_," he bade with a sparkle through his half-moon glasses."

"I will never get used to how creepy that is," Emma mumbled as they walked up the stairs. The minute she stepped into the room, Killian grabbed her hips and spun her around. However much their desire had ebbed in the last twenty minutes, it was back tenfold now. He pressed his lips upon hers desperately, pulling her body flush against his so she could feel the immediate reaction he always had to her.

"Killian," she breathed, closing the door behind them as he hoisted her upwards, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pushed her shoes off using his back as a weight. Her moan as he latched his lips onto her neck sent a jolt of desire through him. And when he laid her on their bed he groaned at her disheveled appearance. Red dress hoisted up around her hips, straps falling down, blonde hair splayed about her in a blonde halo.

"You're bloody gorgeous, Swan," Killian breathed, watching as she brought her finger to trace along the edge of her cleavage, teasing him.

"Get naked, Professor Jones," she ordered and he faltered at her words.

"Fuck, Swan, I should've been an auror for longer," he groaned, shucking his robes and shirt off in a very quick minute, followed swiftly by his pants. "We could have had office fucks, and closet interludes. We could have uncovered some of those Department of Mysteries mysteries, eh? No, I just hate it when you work late."

"Well, you certainly know how to make the times when I don't work much – ah! – better." His lips were tracing her dress as he reached for the zipper at the side. Unable to find it, he finally just waved his hand so that she was bare beneath him and latched his mouth on her overly sensitive nipples.

"I will wait up for you every night if you let me do this to you," Killian whispered in between kisses as he trailed his lips down her body, his fingers delving into the crevice between her legs with a practiced ease. "You are like a drug to me, your scent is euphoric."

"You've been reading poetry again," Emma breathed as he furthered his path, his tongue meeting his fingers. Emma let out a loud gasp that turned into a deep moan. "Fuck."

He entered her with two fingers, following her body's needs as she ground down onto him. He chuckled before adding a third finger and stretching her further. "I want you so much, Emma."

"I need you," she groaned, reaching for his hair and tugging him upwards even as she continued to ride his fingers. A sheen of sweat coated her writhing body, and he knew he'd been ignoring his throbbing member for too long but it was worth it to see her come undone beneath him. "Please, Killian. I always need you."

But when she begged him…even a stronger man couldn't resist.

He hovered over her, kissing her passionately as he entered her, letting out a sigh of relief as her warmth tightened around him. "I love you," he whispered as he began to move, gentle thrusts that he accompanied with soft kisses and tender touches. There was a significant difference to the way Killian Jones fucked and the way he made love.

But with Emma, there was no way to tell them apart. Because even when they were rough, when she was on her knees and he was plunging into her from behind or when things got incredibly kinky – she knew, and he knew, that what they shared was love.

"I love you," Emma whispered, clutching at the back of his neck as she stared him dead in the eye, "So so much…"

Her back arched as she came abruptly, her walls tightening around him and making him seize up as he came inside of her before slumping down beside her, careful not to squish the baby.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Are we going to do this until the sun comes up?" Killian grinned, feathering kisses along her brow.

"Depends," Emma yawned curling into his side, her hand trailed over her chest delicately, "Think you can last that long?"

"Somehow, I know that you won't," Killian chuckled, "Sleep, Emma."

"I just need a few minutes," she murmured, already fading off into sleep. "Do you think Etta had fun?"

"She did," Killian answered, feeling his own eyes closing. "See you in the morning, love."

"Just a few minutes…"

* * *

Killian and Emma Jones slept through to morning where they made love all over again, both doing the walk of shame past the portraits the next morning. Killian merely laughed at it now though. After all, he'd been DADA teacher for five years and headmaster for almost three years. And they'd been married for two. The portraits were under no false pretenses. They knew where their baby had come from.

A baby that came along five months later.

A little boy; they named him Liam.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

A/N: WHEY!

Aight guys. It's done. My little OUAT/HP crossover. It has been an great joy of mine to hear your thoughts here and on tumblr and I love each and every one of you lovely people. Thank you so much!

Also, check out my tumblr and my redbubble shop - links on my profile - cause you know, I have to earn money somehow. :)

Hugs and butterfly kisses!

Annie


End file.
